Mu kakela (Chess)
by AmyD and Suisan
Summary: An ambush leaves both Hawaii 5-0 and Wo Fat in a bad, BAD way.
1. Prologue, Part One

Prologue to the Prologue of Mu kakela (Chess)

Hello and welcome to the first fic the Twisted Evilettes have posted in four years.

A couple of things to keep in mind.

We don't DO warnings and never have. If you are unsure of what kind of mayhem we are capable of creating, go back and read our Numb3rs fic.

Comments are cheerfully accepted, as are a laundry list of other things, like chocolate, job offers, hot Feds in Kevlar, Navy SeALs in Kevlar, etc. . Questions are also accepted.

Flames will be cheerfully ignored. If you can't be, at least, civil in an e-mail to us, we don't want to hear from you. Seriously.

For the record, one of our beta readers is English so, if you see English phrases, spellings, etc. in the story, that's why. Both Twisted Evilettes are from the U.S.

If anyone from the production company, producers, broadcasters is reading this, the characters within this story with the exceptions of Dr. James Takahashi, Dr. Julia Brown, Rear Admiral Shaddox, Magda Lennox, Jason Stambough, Patrick Thomas and Margaret Watney, all characters contained herein belong to their respective creators. Please don't sue, we're STILL poor.

Thank you for reading and enjoy the story.

Mu kakela

(Chess)

Prologue

He knew it was beyond stupid, but the note he'd gotten had said to come alone - no back up - or the information he was hunting for would disappear forever. So, he told no one. Not even his housemate and partner.

Entering the dark interior of the nearly falling-down rusted warehouse, he paused only long enough to let his eyes adjust to the gloom - all the while scanning the area, looking for ...

Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye, his gun-hand drifted to the holstered pistol on his hip even before his brain could process Friend or Foe.

BANG!

PAIN

He slammed into the wall with his back, rust showering down - sparkling in the clear sunbeams piercing the roof.

He couldn't ID where the muffled shot had come from - "silencer" he thought - when a second, more painful sensation hit his chest just as another oddly quiet bang echoed in the depths of the warehouse. He started to slide down the wall, his weapon suddenly in his hand as a shadow approached.

Vision fading, he couldn't clearly tell who it was but he knew who it wasn't. "Should've told someone where I was going-"

"Yes, you should've, Steven."

"Sorry, Dad-"

His hand and weapon dropped to his side, warmth engulfed him and he finally released his iron-willed grip on his body and let the darkness claim him.

"MCGARRETT!"


	2. Prologue, Part Two

Wo Fat, with his bodyguard, Xiong, covering him, reached McGarrett's side. With the gunfight still going on overhead, Wo was limited in his movements, even more so after Xiong went down from multiple bullet strikes.

"You are not leaving this mortal coil yet, Commander." Wo murmured. He rolled McGarrett on his back, so he could better see what was wrong. It neither looked nor sounded good. McGarrett was turning a most unhealthy shade of pale, that along with his desperate gasps for air told Wo what he needed to know. Woods chips and splinters flew off the boxes showering all three men.

It was obvious then, what the problem was. There was a bullet-sized hole in McGarrett's shirt under his arm and another hole on the right side of his chest that was leaking copious amounts of blood. A thousand profanities crowded Wo's mind. He didn't say any of them. He looked for something to staunch the bleeding instead.

Fat reached into his wallet and pulled out a laminated card, not his driver's license or his _'get out of jail free_' card, but his King Kamahamaha Club card and, using it and a spare kerchief - silk of course - he slapped the card over the wound with the expensive cloth over that to absorb any blood that seeped out from under the card. He was rewarded with McGarrett's breathing becoming a little more - even. Whatever else was wrong, McGarrett was working on a sucking chest wound and a collapsing lung. Hopefully, the collapse had been stayed for a while.

"Commander, if you can hear me, open your eyes." Wo said to Steve.

There was no response.

Silence replaced the sounds of gunfire only to be replaced in turn by the screams of rapidly approaching police sirens.


	3. Part One, Zero, One

Part One, Zero, One

"Kono! Steve's truck has a GPS tracker, right?" Danny asked, stomping on the Camaro's gas pedal and flipping on the lights and siren at the same time. The powerful car shot forward, zipping through traffic like it wasn't even there.

"If he hasn't disabled it - yes. What's going on?" Kono asked.

"Find it! Steve's disappeared out of the house just now and left behind a very strange note."

"Brah, you do realize that if he's meeting a girl, you are going to seriously regret it, right?" Kono asked, punching up the GPS locator on the 'magic table'.

"I'll take my chances, the possible alternatives if he's not, have my gut trying to do the mamba." Danny maneuvered around a slow moving minivan.

"Crap. I'm getting Chin on the line." Kono told Danny.

"Good idea. Location of Steve's truck?" He asked.

"Nothing yet…Chin?" Kono said.

"I'm halfway to HQ, something wrong?" Chin asked, the deep rumble of his motorcycle could be heard over his Bluetooth connection.

Kono told him what had happened, adding "Got it! Steve's truck is at the Heeia Light Industrial Area! I'm on my way!"

"Meet you there." Chin said.

"Roger that." Danny said, he hung a sharp right at the next intersection and pushed gas pedal down as far as it would go.

The three converged on a rusted out warehouse in the very back of the Heeia Light Industrial Area. Kono had guided the other two in by use of a tablet computer. That Steve would take off and not warn anyone was one surprise, where they all wound up was another surprise and the appearance of a large SUV with the license plate 'FAT 1' parked next to Steve's truck was a third, unpleasant, surprise. Sounds of gunfire rang out as the three team members met up with each other. With what sounded like World War III going on inside, Danny, Chin and Kono crouched down behind Danny's car outside.

"Kono, you take the front. I'm going in the back." Danny said. "Chin, find somewhere along the side." He peered out from behind the car and studied the building. "It's falling apart. There's got to be some way in on this side." He looked back at Kono and Chin. "Let's go."

The building, a rusting out shell of an old packing plant, squatted on the edge of the industrial area, slowly returning to the earth. It was simple to find an open spot to climb through. Danny squeezed through an opening and flattened himself against the crumbling wall. Gun in hand, he crouched down, moving side step, letting his eyes adjust to the half-darkness in the building.

The sounds of gunfire came from in front of him. He crept behind the remains of some type of machine, on his left, in order to see the shooters better. When he did that, he caught sight of Steve and…He couldn't tell who was beside Steve.

_Crap_.

He inched from behind the machine but still couldn't tell. Only after he completely exposed himself was he able to see the second person and it froze him in his tracks.

Wo Fat.

HE was the person kneeling next to Steve.

_WTF? Am I seeing things?_ Danny thought.

He had been exposed for far too long and was reminded of such when a sharp, burning pain exploded in his upper right arm, almost making him drop his gun. He blinked and shook his head.

_Get it together, Williams._

Crouching, so that he made less of a target, he shuffled his way over to Wo Fat, the pain in his arm forgotten for the moment. Behind him, there came a shriek, followed by another and then, silence. He tried using his right arm to draw down on Wo Fat and realized he couldn't.

_Man, off hand…_

"HANDS! SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" He demanded, stepping out into full view of Wo Fat.

Wo Fat looked up at him and said "I don't think you want me to do that, Detective. Commander McGarrett would bleed to death if I did."

Kono half crawled, half-walked toward what looked like an opening. She couldn't tell if it had been a door at one point or if it was just a giant rip in the corrugated metal. The noise of the gun battle increased to deafening as she climbed through the opening. No sooner had she crossed into the building when something smacked into the back of her leg, pain exploding up it, making her stumble forward. She landed on one knee, rolled to her right and spied a woman coming in behind her. Kono drew down on the woman.

"Idiot girl! If I wanted you dead, you would be." The thin, beautiful Asian woman in a black, rather form-fitting suit over a pearl-gray blouse, slid to a stop beside Kono and bodily pulled her out of the line of direct fire. "_Idiot dog fuckers_." translated from Japanese, slipped from the woman's lips. "Idiots are spraying lead, watch your back." She cautioned Kono, then slipped, shadow like, deeper into the warehouse, a deadly looking knife in one hand and a pistol in her other.

Kono watched the woman slip into the shadows, then turned her attention back to the full scene. She didn't know where Steve was and only had a cursory guess as to where Chin and Danny had gone. Before too long, she heard screams and then silence. And then the Shadow Woman returned to her side.

"You and your team did well, two are down, dead, and the others finally scattered out a bolt hole in the wall when they ran out of ammo." The woman reached down to assist Kono to her feet. "I am Jiang, by the way."

"Kono." She said as she accepted the hand up, hissing when the pain in her wound flared up her leg.

"You are hurt. Might want to call for an ambulance. I must see to my employer." Jiang left Kono leaning, nearly sitting on a nearby crate before disappearing behind a stack of yet more crates. She had no sooner disappeared when she reappeared with a slender figure, dressed far too well for the area, his arm wrapped around her shoulders for support.

_Her employer is Wo Fat?_

Danny stared at Wo Fat for a long moment, not sure of what to do, what to think.

Appearing as if out of thin air, a gorgeous Asian woman came up to Wo Fat. For a split second, Danny thought it was Kono.

"Sir? We have to go. Now."

Wo reached up and pulled Danny down next to him, transferring Danny's hands to where his had been.

"His name is Xiong...Detective, look at me...His name is Xiong." Wo Fat grabbed Danny by the shoulder, forcing the other man to look at him.

Danny looked at Wo, a haze of smoke hanging thick in the air.

"His name is Xiong." Wo pointed at the man sprawled on the floor next to Danny.

"Sir, we have to go." The woman tugged at Wo's arm. "Sir, please."

With one last look at Danny and Xiong, Wo allowed himself to be led from the area.

Danny looked after Wo, blinked away the smoke and attempted to marshal his thoughts. _What the hell...?_

"Danny!?" Chin called out. "Steve? Kono?"

"Here!" Kono yelled.

"Danny?! Steve?" Chin called out a second time.

Danny found his voice and yelled. "I'm here...Steve's down! Get a 'bus ASAP!"

"On it!" Chin shouted back.

Danny looked down at Steve, who was lying far too still for his comfort. "You die on me and I will never be able to explain it to Grace."

Danny shifted hands and a bolt of pain shot up his back, snatching his breath away. "Damn!"

Shortly, from the direction of where Kono was, there came a cry of pain, followed by several choice words in a language other than English.

"Kono, if you're gonna cuss, do it in English!" Danny yelled at her.

"Shyte! That better?" She called back.

"That'll do!" Danny replied. He shifted his weight and felt the room tilt to one side. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. Whatever was wrong with him, it wasn't as bad as what was wrong with Steve. He checked for a pulse and was happy to find one.

He hadn't even had a chance to see what, exactly, was wrong. Wo Fat had practically dragged him down on to the floor, pressing his hands on the wounds on Steve's chest. A wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him but Danny fought it back. He had never queered a crime scene and he wasn't about to start.

He swallowed and focused on keeping direct pressure on the wound. In the background, he could hear the approaching wails of multiple sirens. If they could just there faster.

"Danny?" Chin squatted down next to him. He looked down at Steve. "Damn."

"It's bad." Danny managed. "And you're not going to believe this...but Wo Fat was holding direct pressure on Steve before I got here." A hysterical laugh bubbled to his lips. Chin blinked and looked at Danny.


	4. Part One, Zero, Two

Part One, Zero, Two

Behind them, the cavalry flooded through the open doors. SWAT, police in tactical gear and finally, behind them, the medics. The shouts, the sirens, more calls from the newly arrived, all mixed to together to form a cacophony that would have had Danny clapping his hands over his ears if his hands weren't already busy.

"Medic!" Chin bellowed. Danny looked up at him. He had no idea that Chin could project like that. Two medics appeared, pulling a gurney, followed by two more and another gurney.

"His name is Xiong." Danny said, in the general direction of the medics bent over the other man. When it didn't appear that they had heard him, he repeated himself. "His name is XIONG."

One medic looked up at him and nodded. "Got a last name?"

Danny shook his head and felt the room start to spin, again.

Two more medics were bent over Steve. "What happened?" One medic asked Danny, as the other medic cut through the shirt Steve was wearing. The first medic gently moved Danny's hands to one side, looking under the makeshift bandage.

"He was ambushed." Chin said.

"Shot…twice." Danny managed.

The first medic nodded and moved Danny's hands back onto bandage while he grabbed a pressure bandage from his treatment bag. The second medic listened to Steve breathe. Not liking what he heard, he reached into his bag for a tube, a laryngoscope and an air bag.

"What's going on?" Chin asked.

"I'm not getting any lung sounds from his left lung." The medic replied. "We're putting a tube down his throat to get the needed oxygen in there."

Danny and Chin watched in horrified fascination as the tube was placed down Steve's throat and an air bag attached. The two medics transferred Steve to a gurney, one establishing an IV, while the other squeezed the air bag.

"Tripler." The first medic said, moving as quickly as he could to keep up with the second medic.

Chin nodded, watching the gurney roll away. The gurney with the other man had already departed in a waiting ambulance.

Danny still kneeling, had missed the entire exchange. He only just realized that Steve was no longer in front of him. He put out a hand to steady himself but it was the wrong hand. White hot pain flared up his arm. He saw stars and all but crumpled onto his side. Only Chin's arm wrapped around his good arm kept him from landing on the floor.

"MEDIC!" Chin bellowed, again.

"Damn, man, I didn't know you could yell like that." Danny mumbled.

Chin grinned. "You learn when you call plays during a football game."

Danny looked up and saw a trickle of blood dripping down Chin's arm.

"Yeah, brah. Winged me. Let's see what's wrong with you, 'kay?" Chin said.

Danny nodded and almost threw up. "My shoulder..." He closed his eyes.

Two more medics appeared, a man and a woman. "Gunshot wound, left shoulder." Chin said to them.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Danny." Danny opened his eyes and, for a moment, thought Grace was in front of him. "Williams."

"Detective Danny Williams." Chin supplied.

Carefully, with Chin's help, Danny's vest was removed and the wound could be seen. It did not look good at all. Danny tried to follow what was going on, he really did but his shoulder was killing him and that made it really hard to focus on the conversation.

One medic, the man moved around behind him and then...a white-hot poker went through his shoulder. The shriek that came from him should not have been able to come out of a human being.

"FUCK!" Danny finally was able to vocalize. "What the hell was THAT?"

"Pressure bandage. Just relax, the worse is over." Chin said, in his ear.

Danny looked up, around the medics, at Chin. Nothing was ruffling him. "What about you?" His words were starting to slur. "Kono..."

"Age before beauty." Chin told him.

The medics loaded Danny onto the gurney. "Wait..." Another wave of pain forced him to yell. "Wait...where?" He said.

"Tripler." The woman said.

"See you there. You keep Steve out of trouble." Chin told Danny, keeping him occupied as the medics belted him down.

Danny snorted. "Whatever."

Chin watched the ambulance with Danny in it depart, his mind reeling. _Okay, Danny and Steve are taken care of...what about Kono?_

He took a step forward, then backward, bumping against the wall. He slid down the wall, his head spinning, landing on the ground, his legs folded up against his chest.

_What the...?_ Yeah, he was shot, but it wasn't that bad. He was just winged like he told Danny. He covered the wound with his hand in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"WILL! Bring the bag! Got another one!" A female voice echoed in Chin's ear.

Chin opened his eyes and saw a paramedic in front of him, a female paramedic. He frowned but before he could speak, she was already prying his fingers off his arm.

"Chin Ho Kelly." A male voice said above him.

Chin looked up at the man. "Will Barrett."

The man, tanned and lean, with a mop of bright red hair crouched down next to him. "I heard you'd gotten on with 5-0."

"Yeah...haven't seen..." Chin let out a hiss of pain as the female medic wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"Good to see you still around, even in this situation. This is Andrea." He pointed to the female medic. "She's a pup compared to you and I."

Andrea just looked at Will.

"Go see if the other 'bus has got room for walking wounded on it." Will told her.

She nodded and climbed to her feet. Will look over her handiwork and nodded in approval. "What happened?" He asked Chin.

Chin swallowed and shook his head. "Don't know. Gave a whole new meaning to all hell breaking loose."

Will nodded.

Andrea reappeared and said, "They've got room. He can sit on the jump seat."

"Excellent. Come on, up you go." Will grasped Chin's elbow and, with Andrea's help, lifted him to his feet. "Easy now. No tripping over your own feet."

The gurney was already loaded into the ambulance when they got to it. Very carefully, the medic inside, a shorter, stockier version of Will, helped Chin up into the treatment bay and maneuvered him onto the jump seat. Will shut the door and pounded on it.

The medic belted Chin down, then turned his attention back to Kono, who was lying on her side, facing Chin.

She looked as worn down as he felt. "Chin?"

"Yeah, Cuz?" Chin asked.

"What happened?"

Again with the question. "I don't know."

It was the only answer he had.


	5. Part One, Zero, Three

Part One, Zero, Three

Danny woke up in the exam room to the touch of ice-cold hands on his wounded shoulder. "Oh, that feels good."

"Glad you like it, Detective. Not all my patients appreciate my piss-poor circulation."

Danny found himself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes. He blinked and tried to marshal his thoughts together. He opened his mouth and out came "My boss? McGarrett...what about him?'

"He's being treated just down the hall. If you behave, I'll see what I can find out." She turned away and addressed someone else in the room. "Tim, get Radiology up here yesterday with their portable toy. I am 90% certain the bullet is still in the shoulder."

"Right away, Ma'am."

"Kelly? Kalakaua?" Danny was pleased with himself that he managed not to mangle Kono's name too badly.

"Detective? Lay your head back down and shut up." She came back to where he could see her. "I happen to know that your entire team was brought in here and I promise to check on them, but you cannot twitch. The round that entered your body could be resting someplace nasty, like in an artery, and any abrupt movement on your part could kill you." She shrugged, "However, if you have a death wish, by all means, get up and wander around till you drop dead."

Danny looked at her and mumbled "Just like Steve...

The woman, he could just barely see her Caduceus emblem on her blue collar, leaned back and looked miffed. "Excuse me, did you just compare me to a damn SeAL?"

Danny smiled just a little bit. "He mutters like you..."

"Humph."

That noise made Danny's smile just a little brighter.

She turned her head as someone knocked on the door and a very young looking set of young people in green scrubs stepped in pulling a rather large machine. "You asked for a portable, Doctor Brown?" Tech One asked.

"Yes. Shoulder area, as many angles as you can get without moving him. I'm going to go call my surgical team in. Looks like it might be messy."

"Yes, ma'am." Tech One replied.

Danny watched the two young people, both barely old enough to drive, steer a huge machine over to him.

The male tech came over and said "Sir? I need you to just relax and not try to help me. I'm going to lift you just enough for Kim there to get a plate under your shoulder and then she's going to snap an x-ray pic. Okay?"

Danny nodded.

"Here we go..."

They moved quickly and efficiently and before Danny knew it, the techs claimed they had the pics they needed and would let Captain Brown know on their way out. He unclenched his teeth and realized, only then, that he tasted something salty-metallic on his tongue. Carefully running his tongue around, he found where he'd bitten his cheek rather than let out the screams he'd held back while being moved.

An emesis, or kidney-shaped, basin appeared under his chin. "Here, spit. I've got some warm salt water for you to swish your mouth out with." He looked up to see Doctor Brown holding the dusty rose-colored pan. "What? You'd rather just bleed in there than let me know you hurt yourself to keep from screaming?"

He did as instructed.

"You're welcome." She pulled a rolling stool chair around to the side of the bed and sat looking at him. "Okay, we're waiting for my team to get in here so I can repair the mess you made of your shoulder by placing it in the path of a flying piece of lead. What questions do you have about yourself? One about your teammates and I'm walking out of here, got me?"

Danny blinked and frowned. "What'd I break?"

"I won't know for certain till I get the films back but I'm 90% certain you busted your clavicle."

He blinked. "Clavicle?"

"Didn't take much biology in school, huh? Clavicle is a fancy name for the collar bone."

"Okay...bullet still there?"

"No exit wound, Detective. What does that mean to you?"

"Still there."

"Bingo!"

"You always this charming?"

"HA! You should see me at departmental meetings." She looked back over her shoulder as the female Radiology tech stuck her head back in and handed Captain Brown a large envelope and departed silently. "Now to see what we can see."

Captain Brown stood up, walked over to a light box on the wall that, strangely enough, Danny could see too, and tossed the first pic up on the box. He spotted the bullet, but wasn't sure where it was, even as the Doctor rapidly cycled through the pics that had been taken from different angles.

"Doc?"

"Hmm?"

"Well?"

"Oh, you are definitely going to have surgery and it's going to be a little tricky...but nothing I can't handle."

"Okay...why tricky?"

"The bullet is resting up against the scapula. Sorry, the shoulder bone." She came back to him and, with a display of rather surprising strength, helped him sit up. A cold finger traced down his back from the top of his shoulder to a point he wasn't aware hurt till that moment. "Bullet is resting right about here."

His head spun but he nodded. "'Kay."

She helped him lie back on the elevated bed. "I'm going to lessen the surgical trauma by following the bullet's path through your body to its resting point. Means I might very well have to move things around that are not going to want to be moved. You are going to be sore, never doubt that, Detective."

"Better than the alternative."

"Do try not to croak on me, Detective." She sat back down on the stool again. "I do have a rather successful reputation to uphold. Failures I just bury and never report."

That got a smile from Danny and he started to laugh but stopped when a flare of pain prodded him in the shoulder.

"Pain?"

He nodded.

"Let's get that nipped right now-" She disappeared out the door, coming back a few minutes later with a capped and loaded syringe. "This will take the edge off and probably loop you out, but it isn't counter-indicted with the anesthia I know my gas man likes to use." The Captain picked up a clear tube from the bed and that was the first clue Danny had that he had gotten an IV. She uncapped the syringe, slipped the needle into a blue colored port and, pretty soon, the feeling of lassitude overcame the pain.

Danny closed his eyes and almost fell asleep before he recalled something he had forgotten to ask. "Doc?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Well, since I'm about to get very intimate with your shoulder...Julia Brown. Now, close your eyes again and, with any luck, when you open them again you'll be in recovery."

"Kay..." Danny complied and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Part One, Zero, Four

Part One, Zero, Four

Dr. Takahashi studied the x-ray in front of him, his mind rolling through a dozen different scenarios. From the x-ray, it appeared that one bullet had passed through Commander McGarrett's lower left arm and entered between the second and third ribs, piercing and collapsing his lung and lodging in the lower lobe. The second bullet had taken a similar path and was also lodged the lower lobe.

He shook his head. By all rights, Commander McGarrett should be dead but he wasn't and Dr. Takahashi was determined to make sure he stayed that way.

"Dr. Takahashi?" The swinging door behind him opened and a nurse poked her head in.

"Yes?" He switched off the light box, turning to face the nurse.

"Commander McGarrett has been stabilized. We're ready."

Dr. Takahashi nodded.

Time to go to work.


	7. Part One, Zero, Five

Part One, Zero, Five

"Ruined another pair of pants! To save the life of a man who would as soon put you in jail!" Mai said, looking at the wound track across Wo Fat's leg.

"It was a lure . . . for both of us, I think. Why else would his team have arrived when they did?" Wo tried not to flinch as she scrubbed the wound clean, applying a local/topical anesthetic before threading her best needles. "I think someone has made a very bad mistake, Mai, one they will regret in a short amount of time."

"Good. And Xiong?"

"In hospital at Tripler. . . I'm told he's under excellent care but other than knowing he's in surgery…" He did wince this time as Mai broke off the cotton thread instead of cutting it, thus causing the wound to pull and hurt. "I will find out for you as soon as possible, Honored Mai."

She frowned at the wound, then looked up at him. "You do that and you find who did this outrage."

"Do you wish to personally handle them once I discover the perpetrator? Maybe take Jiang along with you?"

A wicked smile crossed her face swiftly. "Don't be foolish, finding them is your responsibility."

"Just giving the Master the chance to work with her student again."

Mai sniffed and reached for a bandage to wrap around the wound. "She is completely capable of doing what needs to be done without my presence."

He nodded. "Thank you, Mai, I am happy to hear that you trust Jiang so completely."

She nodded. "She is the only one of you unscathed, is she not?"

"By some stroke of extreme luck, yes. She also managed to directly save the life of Officer Kalakaua during the mess." Mai finished bandaging and handed him a clean pair of running pants and then a cane. "What is this for?"

"For you to use, silly goose. Your wound is not that bad but if you try to put your whole weight on it, you will rip the stitches out and I will NOT be happy."

Wo nodded. "The officer went down with a gunshot wound to the leg, more severe than my paltry wound, and Jiang dragged her to cover, then came out firing like the demon you trained her to be."

Mai smiled. "Good. I am happy to hear that. Now, go and I expect to see you using that cane."

"Yes, Mai."

"Or I will use it on you."

"Of course, Mai." Wo leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Mai."


	8. Part One, One, One

Part One, One, One

_"We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news." _

The people on the TV screen disappeared, replaced by a man and a woman seated behind a desk.

_"Hello everyone, we will return you to the show as soon as possible."_ The woman said. _"We now go to Jacob Worley at the scene. Jacob?"_

Magda Lennox, Gov. Jameson's personal secretary looked up from her desk in time to see "FIVE-O TASK FORCE AMBUSHED" roll across the bottom of the screen. Eyes widening, she called out "Jason? You need to see this."

Jason Stambough, Governor Jameson's head of security, came into the room. Magda pointed at the TV that now showed a man standing in front of, what looked like, an entrance to a military base.

_"Yes, Tarryn."_ The man said. _"I'm in front of Tripler Army Medical Center where the members of the state's crime task force, known as Hawaii Five-O, have been taken for medical treatment after a massive gun battle in the Heeia Industrial District. It is thought that 5-0 was caught in an ambush. More as details become available. I'm Jacob Worley, Channel 8 News."_

Jason's eyebrows went up. Without saying a word, he walked past Magda's desk and went into the governor's office, closing the door behind him. Governor Jameson, in a meeting with two other people, looked over at him when he came into the room. He walked over and whispered in her ear what he had just seen. She looked at him for a long moment. He nodded. She nodded in response and he left the office.

After the meeting finished, Governor Jameson had Magda place a call to the hospital at the military base. It was only the start of a seemingly never ending game of "Following the Bouncing Phone Call". From the hospital commander, she was sent to the base commander. After being placed on hold for what seemed like an eternity, she spoke with the base commander who designated her "next of kin" for the entire team but more specifically Commander McGarrett, even though his true next of kin was enroute to Honolulu. She was then transferred _back_ to the hospital commander and, once again, placed on hold.

Putting the phone on speaker, Gov. Jameson took off the heels she was wearing and poured herself a glass of tea. It was far too early in the day to be drinking, even though she certainly felt like it. It would not reflect well on her or the office of governor if she was seen 'indulging'. She had just settled back into her chair when a young voice came on the line.

"Admiral Shaddox's office, Petty Officer Lawson speaking, how may I assist you?"

"Petty Officer Lawson, this is Governor Jameson. I need to speak with Admiral Shaddox regarding the condition of the Five-O team."

"Yes, ma'am. Admiral Shaddox has been waiting for your call. I'm putting you through right now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

_About time_. Gov. Jameson thought, sipping the tea. She glanced at the clock over by the door. It had taken a solid hour to get this far _and_ she was grateful it hadn't taken longer.

"Admiral Shaddox." A warm baritone voice spoke into her ear.

"Admiral Shaddox, this is Governor Jameson."

"Ah, yes, governor, I've been waiting for your call."

"What can you tell me about my team?"

There was the sound of shuffling paper then "Commander McGarrett is in surgery right now. Detective Williams is about to be taken into surgery and Officers Kalakaua and Kelly are being treated in the ER and should be released shortly."

Gov. Jameson balanced her chin on her clasped hands. _What the Hell happened?_ "Who are Commander McGarrett's and Detective Williams doctors?"

"Dr. James Takahashi is Commander McGarrett's doctor and Dr. Julia Brown is Detective Williams doctor." Admiral Shaddox replied.

"I would like to speak with them when they have the time."

"Of course. I will make certain they know. Please feel free to call them if you do not hear from them by this evening."

Gov. Jameson scribbled down the names of the doctors. "When do they do their rounds?"

More sounds of paper shuffling. "Both do rounds in the evening. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Gov. Jameson hesitated for a moment before saying "I cannot have the public speculating that my highly trained, handpicked team is down and out or so easily taken out of the overall picture. Would your treating doctor, or doctors, be willing to talk to the press if we made prior arrangements for a small representative press pool? Lord knows I wouldn't want them to face ALL of the hyenas but something needs to be said."

"That is an excellent idea, Governor. I'll get Public Relations right on it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, you've been a tremendous help already. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Please let me know if I can be of further assistance."

"I will. Thank you again, Admiral. Good bye." Gov. Jameson hung up the phone, drank her tea and wondered why she had been crazy enough to run for governor in the first place.


	9. Part One, One, Two

Part One, One, Two

Dr. Julia Brown came out of the Recovery unit after checking on her latest patient and walked over to the nurse's station to sit for a moment and update some patient files. She did not get a chance to update the files.

"Dr. Brown, Gov. Jameson called. She wants to speak with you regarding Det. Williams." A youngish nurse with blonde hair and green eyes told her as soon as she sat down.

Dr. Brown looked at the nurse for a moment.

"Gov. Jameson? Governor of Hawaii?" The nurse added.

"I know who the governor of Hawaii is." Dr. Brown said, frowning. "Why did you say she called?"

"Detective Williams, ma'am. She was very concerned about him." The nurse handed her a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

Dr. Brown's frown deepened as she looked at the paper. "Well…" She looked at the nurse. "All right…Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Dr. Brown reached for the phone on the desk, dialing the number for the hospital commander's office.

"Admiral Shaddox's office, Petty Officer Lawson speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"P.O. Lawson, this Dr. Brown, I need to speak with the admiral regarding a phone message I just received from the governor of Hawaii."

"Yes, ma'am. One moment."

P.O. Lawson came back on the line and said "Transferring you now, Dr. Brown."

Admiral Shaddox came on the line. "Dr. Brown, I was wondering when I would hear from you. You received a message from Gov. Jameson?"

"Yes, sir. Why is she calling and asking about one of my patients? She's not related to him, she's not next of kin."

"Because of this situation, she is. I would have informed you sooner but you were in surgery. Tell the governor everything she wants to know."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Dr. Brown replaced the receiver back in the cradle and pulled her cell phone from the pants pocket of her scrubs, dialing the number on the scrap of paper. She leaned back in the chair and waited.

"Gov. Jameson's office. This is Magda, how may I help you?"

"This is Dr. Julia Brown at Tripler Army Medical Center. I'm Det. Williams doctor. The governor left a message asking me to call her."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll put you through immediately."

"Thank you."

"Gov. Jameson."

"Gov. Jameson, this Dr. Brown. I'm Det. Williams doctor. You left a message for me?"

"Yes, I did. What can you tell me about Det. Williams condition?" Gov. Jameson asked.

"Det. Williams is in Recovery. I operated on him and removed a slug which was sent to the Honolulu Police Crime Lab. Det. Williams suffered a fractured collarbone as a result of the gunshot wound; barring any unforeseen complications, he should make a full and complete recovery."

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by "Good. I'm glad to hear it. Would you please keep me updated as to his condition?"

"Certainly." Dr. Brown said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You are most welcome, Governor. I'm happy to help." Dr. Brown said. She hung up and went looking for the patient files she needed to update.


	10. Part One, One, Three

Part One, One, Three

_blink, blink_

The light was too bright, blinding him momentarily. _Wha…?_

_blink_

Steve's eyes moved from left to right and back again. His mind, sluggish from…whatever he was on, identified and cataloged the items he saw. Rolling table, window, door, more windows, chair…

He was in a bed and there was something under his nose but he didn't have the energy to pick up his hand and see what it was. He barely had the energy to keep his eyes open.

_Okay…hospital…but…why? I should be dead, shouldn't I?_

He moved his head to the left and saw a small closet, moving his head to the right and he saw out a window into a hallway. Straight ahead was a wall with a dry erase board with 'It's Wednesday, April 22nd' written on it.

He drifted back to sleep before he could think about it much more.


	11. Part One, Two, One

Part One, Two, One

"Looks like the shit really hit the fan." Det. Corina Ray said, flipping through the scant information in a file folder in her lap.

"Understatement, Corina, serious understatement." Det. Tomas Martinez replied, staring out the windshield at the multitude of cars, trucks, and other law enforcement vehicles all gathered in front of the rusting out warehouse.

Stepping from the car, both detectives made their way toward the officer in charge, Sgt. Duke Lukeia. Overhead, clouds scuttled past and the growl of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Sgt. Lukeia waved them over and pointed at the correct building. "Be careful." He told them. "Part of a wall has already collapsed, nearly took out two crime scene techs. We already have enough people at the hospital."

Det. Ray and Det. Martinez nodded.

"Have you heard anything?" Det. Ray asked.

Sgt. Lukeia shook his head, then made a face. "Oh, good, the press is here. Took 'em long enough." He sighed and headed in the opposite direction from the warehouse.

Without so much as a backward glance, both detectives headed for the derelict building. Stepping inside, both detectives pulled on latex gloves. They went in separate directions so as to cover more ground. The CSU techs were already snapping pictures, measuring areas, cataloguing each and every shell casing that littered the floor of the building.

"This is unreal." Det. Ray muttered, looking at the remains of the chaos that had erupted.

Presently, they worked their way through the scene and made their way back outside.

Tomas looked at the surrounding area, a mix of industrial buildings and small shops. Nary a soul was in sight, despite the three ring circus going on. "You think there's anyone nearby we could get for witness statements?"

"Has to be. 911 was called, wasn't it?" Det. Ray asked.

Det. Martinez nodded.

"Who called?"

Det. Martinez flipped through his notes. "Anonymous, naturally."

"Great." Det. Ray sighed. "There's a map in the car. Let's see what's closest and start there. After that, we can head to the hospital and see if we can get any victim statements, sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Det. Martinez replied.


	12. Part One, Two, Two

Part One, Two, Two

Capt. Fryer almost managed to spill hot coffee on himself when his cell phone rang at the exact wrong moment. With a scowl, he put the coffee cup down and pulled his phone from his pocket. The caller id said 'Unknown – Government – HI'

_Who the hell blocks a government number?_

"Fryer."

"Capt. Fryer, this is Governor Jameson. I need to speak with you. Can you be in my office in fifteen minutes?"

Capt. Fryer could hear his bosses voice echoing in his head, _Don't embarrass me._

"Yes, ma'am. I can. What's this about?"

"I'd rather not talk on an unsecured line. I will see you in fifteen minutes." Gov. Jameson hung up before Fryer could say anything else.

He looked at his phone for a long moment before sticking it back in his pocket. He picked up his cup of coffee and headed to his car. Shortly, he was ushered into the governor's office. Suddenly self-conscious, Capt. Fryer hoped he had straightened his tie.

Gov. Jameson came out from behind her desk and held out her hand. "Twelve minutes, very good, Captain. Please, have a seat."

He shook hands and sat down in one of the two leather chairs in front of her desk. She returned to her chair behind the desk.

"Have you heard anything about the shootings at Heeia Industrial Park this morning?" she asked.

Capt. Fryer thought for a moment. "There's been some chatter over the radio. Is that why I'm here?"

Gov. Jameson nodded. "It is looking more and more like an ambush of the entire 5-0 team. I'm appointing you to head a task force to find out what happened and why. I've already spoken to your boss."

Capt. Fryer did not respond immediately. This was one of those situations in which he didn't quite know what to say.

"You can choose your people and you will have whatever you need from me. I want to know who did this and I want to know now." Gov. Jameson said.

Capt. Fryer decided right then that he did not ever want to face the governor's wrath. He cleared his throat. "All right, I'll run the task force but you should know that my methods are…different. A lot of toes might get stepped on."

"As long as you don't hang anyone off a building or break any laws, I'll be happy."

Capt. Fryer snorted. "Okay. Major Crimes had this? Where are they now?"

"Still at the crime scene. I'll give you the numbers of the doctors treating Cmdr. McGarrett and Det. William. I'll also need to borrow you for about five minutes." She smiled.

Capt. Fryer cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…why?"

"A very short press briefing. It's being set up as we speak. Yes, your tie is straight."


	13. Part One, Two, Three

Part One, Two, Three

It was just after two p.m. when Det. Ray and Det. Martinez walked into the lobby of Tripler Army Medical Center. After showing their IDs to the Admittance clerk, they were directed to the third floor. When they stepped off the elevator, they discovered they were not alone in wanting to speak with the 5-0 team. Capt. Fryer of HPD Internal Affairs, was also there. Det. Ray and Det. Martinez shared a look.

Capt. Fryer saw them and waved at them to come over to where he was. "I expected to see someone from HPD here. Gov. Jameson just appointed me to head a task force to find out what happened."

Det. Martinez sighed. "She made this decision when?"

"Around Noon. She read the preliminary reports from CSU and decided this wasn't just a simple gunfight but an ambush. Since you two were handed the case originally, you'll stay on it, just become part of the task force." Capt. Fryer almost but not quite smiled. "Whatever you've heard about me, I don't bite."

Another look was exchanged between the two detectives.

"I've already contacted your superior. So, what've you got so far?"

"We've gotten some witness statements from the dock area, for what it's worth." Det. Martinez said. He took out his notepad and looked at his notes. "Basically, no one saw or heard anything until the noise of the fire fight reached them."

Capt. Fryer nodded. "Anything else?"

"Not yet. Who are you going to talk to first?" Det. Martinez said.

"Williams." Capt. Fryer said. "McGarrett is still in Recovery."

"Capt. Fryer?" A female voice from down the hallway pulled the captain's attention away from Det. Martinez.

While Capt. Fryer spoke with whom the two detectives assumed was a doctor, they discussed what they would do next.

"Would've been nice to have a little warning." Det. Ray grumbled.

"What world do you live in?" Det. Martinez said.

"You two," Capt. Fryer said, having finished with the doctor. "Head back to headquarters and start putting together a timeline. Once I'm done with the victim statements, I'll send them over."

Det. Ray and Det. Martinez both nodded and turned toward the elevator. Capt. Fryer turned toward Detective William's room.

Det. Ray waited until they were in the elevator with the doors shut before saying "Did he even bother to find out our names?"


	14. Part One, Two, Four

Part One, Two, Four

"Capt. Fryer?" A woman with dark hair dressed in scrubs pulled his attention away from the two detectives.

He walked over to her. "Yeah?"

"Doctor Brown, Detective Williams' treating surgeon. I understand you want to see my patient?"

"Uh...yeah...I left you a voice mail, Doctor."

"Got it…I take it you want to speak with him now."

"The sooner I hear from him what happened, the sooner we can catch who ever the hell did this."

"I can understand that." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and blocked his path to Det. Williams' room. "However, there are guidelines you WILL follow while speaking with my patient."

Capt. Fryer looked her up and down. "Such as?"

"So glad you asked." She raised one hand and then her index finger, "One - you will not, under any circumstance, raise your voice. Two - you will leave if you notice Detective Williams' pulse rate increase above 85 beats per minute OR if his blood pressure alarm goes off. Three - you will leave posthaste if I step into the room and I WILL be right out here in the hall, monitoring not only the conversation, but Detective Williams' vitals."

Captain Fryer crossed his arms. "Anything else?"

"Not at this... no, wait, one more thing. SMILE. You might actually get somewhere if you didn't look like a threatening typhoon."

"Doctor, it's been my experience that smiling only serves to confuse."

"I know - so smile and maybe I'll relax a few of my provisos..." She stepped out of his way and waited until he was almost past her before whispering, "But don't count on it."

He couldn't help it, for the first time in a long while - at least while at work - Frye let out a chortle of laughter and was still trying to get his face under control when he knocked, then walked into Detective Williams' hospital room.

As he walked into the room, he was startled to see Agent Kelly seated in the visitor chair, his arm in a sling.

Detective Williams was awake and, mostly, alert. He scowled when he saw Captain Fryer.

"Agent Kelly, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you." Capt. Fryer said.

"HPD's quick." Kelly returned. "I.A.'s already on the case."

"I.A.?" Det. Williams asked. "Fuck off."

"Charming. Yeah, I'm with I.A. but not right now. Governor Jameson's appointed a task force to find out what happened. She chose me to lead it. I'm here to find out what happened and, before either of you ask, I do have the permission of Detective William's doctor. Which one wants to go first?"

Stony silence met his question.

"Should I come back?"

"You should send someone else." Det. Williams said.

"Really? You chose not to help me and the others find out what happened to you? And you?" Fryer looked at Agent Kelly.

Agent Kelly did not reply.

Det. Williams did. "Send someone else. I got nothin' to say to you."

"Captain?" Dr. Brown appeared in the doorway. "Detective Williams does not appear to want to speak with you."

"All right." Capt. Fryer held up his hands in surrender. "I'll send someone else." He started to leave.

"Wait, Fryer, get back in here and ask what you need to ask." Agent Kelly called after him.

Capt. Fryer looked at Dr. Brown, who nodded, then walked back into the room.

"Make it quick. Before I change my mind." Det. Williams said.

"How did you wind up down there?" Capt. Fryer asked Det. Williams.

When a response did not seem to be forthcoming from Det. Williams, Agent Kelly jumped in.

"I got a call from Kono, while I was on my way in."

Capt. Fryer looked at him. "What she'd say?"

"That Danny had called, Steve was gone and that he'd taken off for some warehouse."

"How'd he know where McGarrett was going?" Capt. Fryer asked.

"There was a note, on the floor of the house." Det. Williams said, his voice just a little slower than it had been moments before.

"A note?" Capt. Fryer asked.

"What did the note say, brah?" Agent Kelly asked Det. Williams.

Det. Williams looked at Agent Kelly for a moment. "Somethin' about his dad, I think."

"Anything else?"

"Where to go..." Det. Williams swallowed.

Capt. Fryer nodded. "That's why you were all down there?"

"Yeah."

"You take the note with you?" Capt. Fryer asked.

Det. Williams started to shake his head but stopped. "Don't think so."

"I'll send CSU over to McGarrett's house. See if it's still there."

Det. Williams frowned. "Try not to make a huge mess, 'kay?"

"When you got there, was the firefight already involved?" Capt. Fryer asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like World War III." Agent Kelly said.

"How many perps?"

"I saw three." Agent Kelly replied.

Det. Williams took longer then said "Two?"

Capt. Fryer nodded, making a notation in his notebook. "Where was McGarrett?"

"Against the far side of the building. He was already down by the time we got there." Agent Kelly said.

Capt. Fryer wrote down what Agent Kelly said, read it and cocked his head. "If McGarrett's injuries are as bad as I've been led to believe, how'd he keep from bleeding out? Was there anyone else with him?"

Agent Kelly looked at Det. Williams. Det. Williams blinked and tried to sit up straighter. He only succeeded in jarring his shoulder. He grimaced, scowled at Capt. Fryer and muttered "I was there."

"You kept McGarrett from bleeding out?" Capt. Fryer asked.

Det. Williams nodded. "I came around the box or whatever the hell it was and he was lying on the floor."

"That how you got shot? Trying to get to him?"

Det. Williams nodded.

"You see any of this?" Capt. Fryer asked Agent Kelly.

"Yeah. When I got there, Danny was already holding direct pressure on the wounds." Agent Kelly replied.

Another nod from Capt. Fryer.

"Captain? Your time is up. Detective Williams needs to rest." A nurse came in to the room.

Capt. Fryer nodded. "All right. Thank you Detective, Agent."

After Capt. Fryer left, the nurse looked at Agent Kelly. "Agent Kelly, you can stay for a little bit longer but you're going to have to leave soon. Detective Williams really does need to rest."

"Yes, ma'am." Agent Kelly said.

She checked the machines around Det. Williams and walked out of the room.

Agent Kelly looked at Det. Williams. He did not look good. Far too pale, lines of pain etched deep in his face, eyes dull and clouded by pain killers.

"Chin..." Det. Williams said, his voice slurring at the end.

"Yeah?"

"Try and keep Fryer from fucking things up..."

By some miracle of self-restraint, Agent Kelly kept himself from snorting. "I'll do my best. You know that."

"Yeah." Det. Williams' voice slid into silence.

When Agent Kelly looked over at him, Det. Williams was fast asleep. He looked out the door, then settled back into the chair. He would leave when he was asked but not before then.


	15. Part One, Two, Five

Part One, Two, Five

It was just after two p.m. when Dr. Takahashi's cell phone rang. He fished it out of his scrubs pants pocket and looked down at the Caller ID, which read 'Gov's. Office – Private'. He frowned. Why on Earth would the governor of Hawai'i be calling him? Unless something had happened to Jason?

He swallowed and answered. "Dr. Takahashi."

"Dr. Takahashi, this is Governor Jameson. I'm calling to find out the condition of the Five-O team members that were brought there, specifically Commander McGarrett's condition."

The butterflies subsided in Dr. Takahashi's stomach. "Governor Jameson, Commander McGarrett is in recovery. He made it through the surgery just fine. If he keeps on this track, he should make a full and complete recovery but that recovery will take some time."

"All right. What were his injuries specifically?"

Dr. Takahashi stepped around the corner, into a waiting area and sat down. "Two gunshot wounds to his left flank, one passing through his arm, both lodging in the lower lobe of his left lung. Both slugs were removed and have been sent to the HPD Crime Lab."

"You read my mind."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I would appreciate being kept informed in regards to the commander's condition."

"Yes, ma'am. I would be happy to do so."

"Thank you. Call this line when you have more information."

"Certainly. I will."

"Thank you for your time. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

A few moments after ending his conversation with Governor Jameson. He received a text message from his boss, informing him that someone from the Honolulu Police Department would be coming to speak with Commander McGarrett within in the hour, so when he saw a man dressed as a police detective would most likely dress, he assumed that the man was there to speak with his patient. His assumption was confirmed when the man turned and Dr. Takahashi caught sight of the detective's shield clipped to his belt.

He stood, waiting at the nurse's station for the man to be directed his way.

"Dr. Takahashi?" the man said, coming up to him. "I'm Captain Fryer, Honolulu Police Department. The governor has appointed me to head a task force to find out what happened. I need to speak with Commander McGarrett. I understand he's awake."

"Awake, yes. Able to understand and answer questions, probably not." Dr. Takahashi replied.

Capt. Fryer frowned. "I realize that the commander's been through a lot but the sooner I can speak with him, the sooner I'll be closer to finding out who did this and out of your hair."

Dr. Takahashi nodded. "I understand completely. However, I don't think Commander McGarrett will be of much help right now."

Capt. Fryer's frown deepened. "Dr. Takahashi, I won't be long. Otherwise, you will be seeing me again."

"That's fine. You might actually be able to get a coherent response from Commander McGarrett then."

"Dr. Takahashi…"

"All right, tell you what, I'll give you seven minutes. However, you upset him, agitate him, generally make him unhappy, for lack of a better phrase and you will depart. Got it?" Dr. Takahashi told Capt. Fryer.

Capt. Fryer nodded. "Better than nothing."

"I'll be out here making sure."

Capt. Fryer nodded. When he walked into Commander McGarrett's room, he saw that McGarrett wasn't alone. Agent Kelly was sitting there, just as he had been in Detective William's room.

"What are you, the designated Nanny?"

Agent Kelly smiled. "Why? I make you nervous?"

"Hardly." He pointed to Officer Kalakaua, seated out in the hall. "She makes me less than calm but only McGarrett can make me nervous, not in his current state, however."

"Officer Kalakua? Why would she make you...less than calm?" Agent Kelly asked.

"She's learning a little too much from you and McGarrett and Williams is hardly a By-The-Booker anymore either." Capt. Fryer replied.

"You say that like it's a problem."

"For your team, no. For her HPD career? Maybe."

Agent Kelly shrugged or tried to anyway. "Her decision. You realize that whatever comes out of McGarrett's mouth today is going to be totally useless?"

Capt. Fryer nodded. "At least in court . . .but I need a little more to go on to get the investigation heading in the right directions. Right now, we're kinda swinging in the dark."

Agent Kelly nodded. "If I heard the doctor right, you've got seven minutes." He looked at his watch. "You just spent a minute and a half."

Capt. Fryer rolled his eyes.

Agent Kelly looked over at Cmdr. McGarrett, who was awake, mostly, his eyes roaming the room, trying to figure out where the HECK he was. "Steve?"

"Chin ..." Cmdr. McGarrett was fighting to focus. "Howzit?"

"S'good, it'll get better. Capt. Fryer's got a couple of questions to ask you about what happened."

Cmdr. McGarrett nodded, closed his eyes for a second, then opened them and attempted to look at Capt. Fryer. "What has the Rat Captain to ask? And why?"

"Commander McGarrett, I'm not here with IA. I'm here 'cause Gov. Jameson wants to know what the hell happened. That better?"

"Shuure...so fire away." Even Cmdr. McGarrett had to wince at his choice of words.

"From the information we've collected so far, you and your team were lured into a fire fight at a warehouse in the Heeia Industrial Area. According to Detective Williams, there was a note of some kind that had you tearing off without so much as a warning to your partner. What was on that note that had you placing not only yourself but your entire team at risk, not to mention getting ALL of you shot?" Capt. Fryer demanded.

Agent Kelly winced at the captain's direct, abrupt description of what had happened. "He doesn't know that we were all shot as well." He told Capt. Fryer.

Capt. Fryer shrugged.

"Shot?" Cmdr. McGarrett tried to sit up, failing that, nailed Agent Kelly with a very hard look. "Who? How bad? "

Agent Kelly put his good hand on Cmdr. McGarrett's shoulder and, gently, held him down. "Relax, brah, just relax. We're all going to be fine."

"Well?" Capt. Fryer prompted. "What was on the note?"

The glare moved from Agent Kelly to Capt. Fryer and Capt. Fryer had to work hard not to flinch. "The note…the note said…I had to come alone or information about my father would be lost."

Capt. Fryer nodded and scribbled something down.

Cmdr. McGarrett turned back to Agent Kelly. "Who's worst? Where are Kono and Danny?"

Agent Kelly shot an UGLY look at Capt. Fryer, before turning his attention back to Cmdr. McGarrett. "You gonna relax first? Before they come in and sedate your skinny ass?"

"WHERE. ARE. THEY?!" Cmdr. McGarrett barked at him.

"Kono's out in the hallway." Agent Kelly told him, waving at Officer Kalakaua to come into the room. "Danny's upstairs sleeping off the drugs. He took one in the shoulder. He'll be fine."

"Was the note typed or handwritten?" Capt. Fryer said, seeming to be oblivious to the havoc he had just created.

"I don't recall. Looked handwritten? If all three of you were hit, who pulled my fat out of the fire?" The commander's hands were wandering over the bandages covering his wounds - taking stock. Capt. Fryer deduced that his last question was actually aimed at Agent Kelly.

Agent Kelly gently removed Cmdr. McGarrett's hands. "You're not going to believe me."

"You recognize the handwriting?" Capt. Fryer continued.

"No, Fryer. I didn't. Chin..." Before Cmdr. McGarrett could attempt to cajole Agent Kelly further, Dr. Takahashi breezed back into the room.

"Enough, Captain, leave. Agent Kelly, you can stay. McGarrett, I am NOT going to have you undo everything I did to keep you in this life." With a smooth efficiency that showed years of experience, Dr. Takahashi slipped a needle into the IV port just down the tube from the IV site in McGarrett's right arm. "There. You should feel sleepy in about . . three . . two . . one." Right on cue, Cmdr. McGarrett's eyes drifted closed and his facial expression relaxed into a state of exhausted sleep.

Dr. Takahashi looked at Capt. Fryer. "We need to speak for a moment out in the hallway."

Capt. Fryer nodded. "Certainly."

"I thought I made myself clear, Captain. You were allowed to speak with Cmdr. McGarrett under the condition that you did not agitate or upset him. Did that part escape you?" Dr. Takahashi crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"Not at all. However, I have a lot of questions and not a lot of time in which to ask them." Capt. Fryer replied, smoothly.

"Believe it or not, I am not unsympathetic to your plight. BUT, I will not allow you to jeopardize the health of my patient so you can find out who shot him.

"You are free to come back and speak with Cmdr. McGarrett tomorrow. You're done for today. If he reacts in the same way tomorrow, you will be barred from speaking with him until he's moved out of the ICU, clear?" Dr. Takahashi said.

"Crystal. I need to speak with Agent Kelly. Is that allowed?"

"Certainly. Just not in Cmdr. McGarrett's room. Wait right here."

Dr. Takahashi went back into the commander's room. He came back out a moment later followed by Agent Kelly. The two men spoke for a moment, then went in different directions, Agent Kelly walking over to Capt. Fryer.

"You were about to tell McGarrett who kept him from bleeding out." Capt. Fryer said.

"I was. It was Detective Williams." Agent Kelly said.

Capt. Fryer looked at Agent Kelly.

"I'm serious. Even with only one good arm, he's the one who did it." Agent Kelly said.

"That's who you saw?" Capt. Fryer asked.

Agent Kelly nodded. "I will say that Det. Williams told me that Wo Fat was holding direct pressure on the wound but I wouldn't read too much into that. I think it was a hallucination brought on by the gunshot wound."

Capt. Fryer's look spoke volumes and none of it good. "Wo Fat? One of the heads of Yakuza here on the islands? The guy HPD has been dying to talk to for years? THAT Wo Fat?"

Agent Kelly nodded. "I told it you it had to be the hallucination. I never saw the man, but I did see his SUV out in front of the building."

"And you were about to tell me." Capt. Fryer asked.

Agent Kelly grinned. "Of course. Late model blue BMW SUV, plate number Fat 1. No body damage, not even a cracked windshield."

Capt. Fryer scribbled down the information. "Anything else?"

Agent Kelly shook his head.

"If Wo Fat was there, why would he want to save McGarrett's life? I'd think he'd welcome the chance to get rid of him."

Agent Kelly gave a one shouldered shrug in response.

Capt. Fryer sighed. "I need to speak with Officer Kalakua. Alone."

Agent Kelly nodded. "She's an adult. Do you need to speak with her now?"

"The sooner I do, the sooner I get out of your hair."

Another nod from Agent Kelly. "I'll get her." He walked back into Steve's room. A few minutes later Officer Kalakaua appeared in the doorway, hobbling along on crutches, her left leg, from the shin up past the knee, wrapped and bandaged and in a brace.

She eyed Capt. Fryer as she came up to him. "You need my statement." It wasn't a question.

Capt. Fryer nodded. "There's a waiting room down the hall, so you won't have to stand."

She nodded and followed him down the hall.

After seating himself, and waiting for Officer Kalakaua to do the same, Capt. Fryer said "All I need is a description of what happened."

She nodded again and began to speak. Her statement did not differ wildly from Agent Kelly's. It was short and to the point.

When she was done, he said "I've heard from your cousin that Wo Fat was at the warehouse and responsible for saving McGarrett. Can you corroborate this?"

"I can. I saw him being helped out of the building by his assistant."

"He had an assistant?"

"He did. A woman, a little taller than me and slim. Her name was Jiang. I barely had gotten into the building before I caught a bullet in the back of my leg. She pulled me out of the line of fire."

"And?"

"And then she told me she had to go and help her employer. I then saw the both of them, with her helping him, leave the building."

"Why do you think Wo Fat saved McGarrett's life?"

"No idea."

"Anything else to add?"

"No."

"Okay. That'll be it, for now."

Officer Kalakaua clambered to her feet and hobbled out of the room. Capt. Fryer watched her go, muttering to himself "She's the one who worries me the most."


	16. Part One, Three, One

Part One, Three, One

It had taken Kono mere moments to figure out what Chin was up to. It wasn't the chauffeur driven Suburban courtesy of the governor. It wasn't Chin whispering in the driver's ear after she had been helped into the SUV. It was the simple fact that the driver turned left after the leaving the base and both her house and Chin's were in the opposite direction. There could be only _one_ place she was being taken.

She turned the full force of her ugliest stare on Chin. He didn't so much as twitch.

"My parent's house? You're having me taken to my parents?" Annoyed didn't even begin to describe her state of being at that moment. "I'm not a child, Chin."

"Then don't act like one, Kono." He replied. "I got not one, not two but _three_ phone calls from the family." Chin held up three fingers. "I assume that the only reason I reached your parents first rather than the other way around is that my phone was busy."

"If it even crosses your mind to say 'It's for your own good…'." Kono started to say.

"I'm dense, cuz, not stupid."

The rest of the short drive was done in total silence.

"Great, they're waiting." Kono muttered, catching sight of her parent as the Suburban slowed to a halt.

Her father reached the back door first. "You can stop glaring at your cousin, Kono." Konani Kalakaua told his daughter, steadying her as she hobbled from the car.

"He called because he knew we'd be worried. It's all over the news." Chou Kalakaua, Kono's mother, said.

Kono did not reply. She hobbled up the walkway to her parent's house with her mother right next to her.

"How long did it take her to figure out where you were going?" Konani asked Chin.

"About three minutes." Chin replied.

Konani chuckled. "She's always been the sharpest one in the family." He studied Chin for a few moments, eying the sling. "How are you doing? What about the rest of your team? The media's been having a field day. I turned the ringer off on the phone just in case the media got our phone number."

Chin let out a huge sigh and leaned against the Suburban. "Steve's awake. The surgeon came by to check on him and was happy with what he saw. Danny was also awake. I think they'll be okay." He inclined his head toward the porch. "Including Kono. Me...Uncle, I'm just plain tired."

Chou Kalakua came back down the walk after making sure her daughter had navigated the steps up to the porch with no problems. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here, Chin? You are always welcome here, you know."

"I appreciate the offer, Auntie Chou, but I need to get back to the hospital. I don't want to leave either Cmdr. McGarrett or Det. Williams alone too long. They might get into trouble."

She nodded. "Understandable. Thank you for bringing Kono here." Chou smiled. "Even if she wasn't happy about it."

"She may forgive and forget come morning, Chin." Konani shook Chin's hand. "After all, she was just about this pissy after that rather disastrous surf meet. She got over that one too."

"Just hope this time it doesn't take three months." Chin gave his Auntie a peck on the cheek, then climbed back into the Suburban. He really had to get back to the hospital.


	17. Part One, Three, Two

Part One, Three, Two

"Good evening, Dr. Takahashi." Admiral Shaddox's aide said when he walked into the outer office ten minutes after receiving the summons.

"Good evening, Petty Officer Lawson." Dr. Takahashi replied, hoping he wouldn't have to wait too long. Any hope of leaving by the scheduled end of his shift was rapidly vanishing.

"Go right in, the Admiral is waiting for you." P.O. Lawson said.

"Thank you." Dr. Takahashi took a deep breath, released it and opened the door to the Admiral's inner office, walking in quickly and shutting the door behind him. He came to attention and waited to be recognized.

Admiral Shaddox was not alone. A young woman about Dr. Takahashi's age was seated in one of the two leather chairs in front of the Admiral's desk.

"Good evening, Captain." Admiral Shaddox said.

"Good evening, sir." Dr. Takahashi replied, saluting.

"As you were. Please, have a seat." Admiral Shaddox said.

Dr. Takahashi did as instructed.

"This is Margaret Watney." Admiral Shaddox said, gesturing to the seated woman. "She's from the hospital's PR office."

Dr. Takahashi nodded and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and returned the handshake.

"Owing to the events of this morning, namely the head of the state crime task force, Cmdr. McGarrett, being brought here for treatment, the media is clamoring for answers. Being that you, Captain, are the commander's doctor of record, you have been chosen as the public face of Tripler Army Medical Center." Admiral Shaddox said.

Dr. Takahashi bit back a sigh. There it went, any hope of leaving before midnight, let alone by eight p.m., the end of his shift. "Yes, sir."

"That said, there will be a brief press conference in Meeting Room #1 in approximately one half-hour." Admiral Shaddox glanced at his watch.

Dr. Takahashi looked down at what he was wearing. His scrubs were still fairly clean but they would NOT do for a press conference. He wouldn't have time to go home and change either. Maybe if he buttoned his lab coat up all the way.

"I have taken the liberty of having one of my aides collect your uniform from the dry cleaners." Admiral Shaddox said. He leaned forward and pushed a button on the phone in front of him. "P.O. Lawson, bring in Captain Takahashi's uniform."

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Takahashi looked down at his feet. He _did _have a pair of dress shoes in his locker. He wasn't as sure about socks. The office door opened and P.O. Lawson walked in, Dr. Takahashi's uniform hanging from a hanger on his hand. He handed the uniform to Dr. Takahashi, turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Ms. Watney?" Admiral Shaddox said.

She nodded. "Captain, the press conference will be, as Admiral Shaddox said, a very brief press conference. You will go in, introduce yourself, give the reporters some information on Commander McGarrett's condition and leave. There will be the three main TV stations. There will also be four local radio stations. You will not have to answer any questions. I will answer anything the media has to ask. Do you have any questions to ask of me?"

Dr. Takahashi thought for a long moment before shaking his head.

"You're dismissed, Captain." Admiral Shaddox said.

"Yes, sir." Dr. Takahashi stood, saluted and left the office.

At exactly six o'clock, Dr. Takahashi stood just outside Meeting Room #1, dressed in his khaki uniform, waiting to be summoned.

Ms. Watney appeared in the doorway and motioned for him to come in. "Remember, you don't have to answer any questions."

He nodded, following her into the room. Eight reporters and one camera man waited for him in the small room. He stepped up to a podium flanked by the U.S. flag, U.S. Navy flag and the Hawaiian flag, taking in the surreal scene before him. After checking to make sure the microphone on the top of the podium was on, he began to speak.

"Good evening. I am Dr. James Takahashi, T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I. I am a captain in the U.S. Navy and am currently stationed at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam. I work at Tripler Army Medical Center. I am the surgeon who operated on Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, Navy SeAL and commander of the state crime task force, Hawaii Five-O. Commander McGarrett was operated on to repair damage from gunshot wounds. The surgery was successful and he is recovering. His condition is serious but stable and I am cautiously optimistic for his recovery. Thank you."

He stepped from the podium and left the room. Behind him, he heard Ms. Watney speaking but he did not pay attention. His job was done.


	18. Part One, Three, Three

Part One, Three, Three

After returning to the hospital, Chin's first stop was at Danny's room. He hadn't met Danny's doctor yet and there was less a chance of getting booted out of the hospital with that doctor than Dr. Takahashi.

He paused in the doorway of Danny's room after hearing voices from within. It was after six p.m. and he assumed that doctor's rounds for the day had already been completed. He waited for a moment, then knocked on the door and walked in.

A woman, taller than Kono, with hair turning to silver and wearing a lab coat, turned her head to look at him. He could just make out her captain's insignia on her shirt. "Chin Ho Kelly, ma'am. I work with Det. Williams."

He couldn't quite see Danny from where he stood.

"Ah, Dr. Brown." The woman said. "I'm Det. William's surgeon." She held out her hand.

_Why do I know her?_ Chin thought, shaking hands with the doctor. "How is Det. Williams doing? I visited with him earlier today."

"That's right. You were there when the police captain was." She moved out of his line of sight. "See for yourself. He's doing fine, all things considered. Det. Williams, you have a visitor, a co-worker."

Chin advanced on the bed. Danny looked much as he had that afternoon. Aside from the I.V. and the sling immobilizing his arm, he looked fairly normal.

"Danny?" Chin asked. "Just wanted you to know I was back."

At the sound of his voice, Danny looked towards Chin but didn't quite succeed in looking AT him. He frowned and rubbed his unencumbered hand across his face. "Steve..."

"He came through surgery like you and is fast asleep. I just saw him not too long ago." Chin said.

"Kono...?" Danny blinked, struggling to focus on Chin.

"She's pissed. She's on crutches again. She's not happy."

Chin eyed Dr. Jones. So far, so good. She hadn't booted him from the room, yet.

Danny started to snort but grimaced at the movement jarred his injured shoulder. "Grace?"

"With her mom. I talked to Rachel this afternoon."

Danny blinked, his eyes moving around the room. Finally, his gaze came to rest on Chin. "You?"

Chin gestured to his arm in the sling. "A through and through. I'm the only one mobile at the moment."

Danny nodded, his eyelids drooping.

"Det. Williams, rest." Dr. Jones said. "The more you rest, the faster you'll heal."

Danny was asleep before she finished her sentence.

"Agent Kelly, if I may speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Jones said, gesturing to the hallway.

"Certainly."

Out in the hallway, Dr. Brown looked Chin up and down before speaking, giving Chin the impression of being back in the Academy and he immediately stood straighter. "You were injured in the same incident."

It wasn't a question.

He nodded.

Dr. Jones almost but not quite smiled. "Det. Williams was quite insistent on finding out what happened to everyone when I first saw him in the ER."

"Yes, ma'am. It's the four of us. Myself, Officer Kalakaua, Det. Williams and Cmdr. McGarrett."

She nodded. "I'll make this quick. I have not a problem in the world with you sitting with Det. Williams. In fact, bless you for coming up here to check on him. However, visiting hours end at eight and if you do anything to upset or agitate him, you will depart. Clear?"

"Of course."

"He will, most likely, be released tomorrow afternoon. At which point, he's your problem."

Chin snorted. "That's nothing new."

"You should know I had a conversation with Governor Jameson regarding Det. Williams this afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yes. She really does seem to care quite a lot about 'her' task force."

Chin nodded. "She does."

There it was, that almost but not quite smile. "I'll let you go then. I just thought you should know. Good evening." She turned to walk away.

Chin nodded and then the light bulb went on. "Do you do sports medicine for U of H?"

She turned back and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a cousin a few years back who was a running back for the Warriors. Totally screwed his knee to hell and gone in the middle of a game. You were there, I remember."

"Wouldn't be the first time that the laws of physics were applied in a less than gentle fashion. How's your cousin now?"

"Fine. You'd never know. Thank you."

There was a genuine smile that time, then she continued on down the hall.

Chin headed back into Danny's room and settled into the visitor chair. After a bit of time had passed, he got up and went down a floor to sit with Steve. The nurse that had changed the dressing on Steve's wound was still there and she eyed him when he came past but said nothing.

After some time there, he went back up to see Danny. He continued the back forth for well over an hour until he fell asleep in the chair in Steve's room. Once he sat down that final time, he was out like a light. He did not wake up until there was a gentle touch on his arm.


	19. Part One, Three, Four

Part One, Three, Four

"Chin?"

He woke up and saw Mary McGarrett, Steve's sister, standing in front of him. She did not look like she had had the easiest day herself.

"Mary? When did you get here? You should've called. I would've come and gotten you." He said.

"With your arm in a sling and on who knows what for pain killers?" She shook her head. "No, thanks. But thank you for offering." She cast a quick glance at Steve. "How's he doing?"

Chin smiled. "Pretty good. He's been awake a couple of times. His surgeon was by earlier. He was fairly pleased with things. Steve'll be happy to see you."

Mary rolled her eyes. "He'll wonder why I'm here and not at my job."

"He wouldn't be your brother if he didn't worry." Chin said.

She sighed. "Yeah, well…Go home, okay? Thanks for being here. I really appreciate it." Another glance at Steve. "He appreciates it too."

"He'd do the same." Chin replied, standing up. "What about you? You're not going to stay here all night."

"No, but I'm not leaving until they put me out. Can't guarantee I'll get any sleep." Mary told him.

"I understand completely. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Mary nodded.

Chin left the room. Stepping out into the hallway, he nearly walked into Sgt. Lukeia, standing guard at Steve's room.

"Duke?"

"Evening, Chin. I was wondering when you'd wake up and realize I was out here. I showed up just after you fell asleep. Why aren't you at home getting some rest? You think you're doing anybody, especially yourself, any good? Running yourself ragged like you are?"

Chin made a face and snorted. "Like I'd get any sleep anyway."

Duke nodded. "True, still this is not the best to try and sleep anyway, unless you happen to be a patient." He waved a finger at Chin. "You know that, you know better."

Chin colored.

A Marine with a Shore Patrol arm band approached Duke and identified himself, holding out his ID. Duke nodded, studied the identification card and stepped away from the door, the Marine taking up the Duke's position.

"You got a ride home? Let me drive you."

"Gov. Jameson's provided a Suburban with a driver but I'll bet he'll be happy to be done a little earlier than expected."

After dismissing the driver, Chin climbed into the passenger seat of Duke's patrol unit. Duke picked up where he had left off in the hospital and finished 'chewing' Chin out for running himself ragged.

Chin waited for a 30 second count before telling Duke, "Tell Fryer it didn't work."

"What didn't?"

"I am not telling you anything different from what I told him in my initial report. I'm not THAT tired."

Duke snorted. "Can't blame the man for trying the tried and true method."

"I don't. But it's not going to work."

"Told him that when he ordered me to try, brah." Duke smiled. "Didn't have the heart to tell him it was your father, Chin Ho Kelly senior who had first used that method here in the islands back in the sixties."

Chin chuckled. "Fryer is still a Hao'le at heart."

Duke pulled the patrol unit into Chin's drive way. "Yeah, he's learning. Slowly. You want me to check for boogie-men?"

"Nah, I'm sure the other patrol units in the area would've scared any would-be-stalker off by now." Even as he spoke, another unmarked unit slowly crawled down the street. "Thanks for offering though."

"Not a problem. You need a ride in the morning or has the governor got you covered?"

"I think the governor's got me covered but if she hasn't, I'll give you call, okay?" Chin opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. "Mahalo for the ride."

The older man nodded. "Get some sleep, Chin. Aloha."

"Aloha, Duke."


	20. Part One, Three, Five

Part One, Three, Five

Already on the edge of exhaustion, her nerves frayed by stress, worry and unanticipated travel, Mary Ann McGarrett had to make herself get out of the taxi at the hospital. She had to see Steve with her own eyes before believing what she had been told over the phone. It hadn't been easy, dropping everything and getting back to Honolulu on a moment's notice even if she _was_ only one island over but she had made it _and_ before visiting hours were done for the day.

"I'm here to see St…Commander Steve McGarrett. I'm his sister, Mary Ann." She told the nurse behind the desk in the ICU, purposefully ignoring the hum of activity around her. After producing the proper identification, she was directed to Room #3, where a card next to door read 'Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett, S., U.S.N.R.'.

Taking a deep breath, Mary walked into Steve's room and saw her brother for the first time since being informed that he'd been hurt. Almost flat on his back, as still as she had ever seen him, surrounded by tubes and wires and machines, she had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying. Steve had always been the strong one, the one who never got into trouble, the one who was always there to get her _out_ of trouble and now…

It was then that she noticed Steve was not alone. One of his team, Chin Ho Kelly, was seated in the visitor's chair, fast asleep. She woke him and, gently, shooed him from the room, waiting until he left to make her way over to the bed. "Damn, bro, what the hell?"

She picked up his unencumbered hand and held it in hers, happy for its warmth and weight. Without letting go, she eased herself into the visitor's chair, intending to stay for only a moment, she had already done what she came to do. Her body had other ideas. Once she sat down, it only took a moment before she was fast asleep, Steve's hand clasped in hers.

"Miss McGarrett?"

An unfamiliar voice and a gentle tap on her shoulder woke Mary. She blinked, frowning for a moment. Once fully awake, she looked over at Steve, still asleep, before looking back at the nurse who had woken her.

"Visiting hours ended a couple of hours ago but you looked like you needed the sleep so we didn't wake you until now." The nurse said.

Mary nodded. She looked down and realized Steve's hand was still clasped in hers.

"You should go home, try to get some sleep and come back in the morning." The nurse said.

Mary nodded again and, reluctantly, let go of Steve's hand. She put his hand back on the bed and stood, stretching. "When can I talk to his doctor?"

"Dr. Takahashi will be here in the morning, probably around eight. He'll be happy to talk to you then." The nurse said. She checked on Steve, then left.

"I'll be back tomorrow, bro." Mary said. "Sleep well."

"Lt. Vidal?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How late was Mary McGarrett here?"

"Close to midnight, sir."

_Mary?_ The familiar name pierced the fog surrounding his mind, rousing Steve from his drug induced sleep. He forced himself awake and looked for the voices that had woken him. Standing by the doorway were a man and a woman. The man looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't say why.

"No surprise." The man said.

"She asked when she could talk to you." The woman said. "I told her you'd be here in the morning."

_Mary? Where is she? Is she okay?_ Steve tried to say something but he couldn't.

"If she's anything like her brother is turning out to be…" The man did not finish his sentence.

_Mary? _That was Steve's last conscious thought before being pulled back under into the arms of Morpheus.


	21. Part One, Three, Six

Part One, Three, Six

Wo Fat woke up or, rather, stopped trying to sleep, and carefully rolled out of bed. His wounded leg was not cooperating and was taking great pains to be more than mildly irritatingly painful. Honorable Mai had left a carafe of water, a glass and a few over-the-counter pain killers on the bedside table, but he had gone through those hours ago with little or no relief.

He found the temporary cane Mai had left beside his bed and used it, albeit reluctantly, to slowly make his way to the small wet-bar in the sitting area of his suite. Maybe a touch of vodka would help. He drew up short two steps outside his bedroom when he was confronted by a most terrifying form. Honorable Mai – in her dressing gown.

"Auntie! Please! There are some things a nephew should never see!"

"Then you should be a good nephew turned patient and get your skinny butt back into bed before you undo my stitchery!" She replied.

He better than to argue so he turned around and made his way back to bed. "I was looking for more water, Mai."

"Donkey dung." She walked in behind him, moved around him and placed another carafe of ice water on the bedside table and held out a brown plastic bottle with a safety lid on it. "However, if you did partake of the bar, I cannot permit you to take any of these." She rattled the bottle enticingly.

"I had not yet even made it to the bar, Mai. You may smell my breath if you doubt me." He sat back down on the bed and, very carefully, lifted his legs back up off the floor.

Mai sniffed but not Wo's breath. "No need, errant child. You could never lie to me." She opened the bottle and shook out one muddy pink pill into her hand, then handed it and a fresh glass of water to him. "Here, take this. It's Demerol. You may get a little sleepy due to the dosage level. I didn't have a lot of choice, since the American medical director has seen fit to remove it from the market place."

Wo took the pill, the water, swallowed both and placed the glass back on the bedside. "That is because too many Americans found themselves too weak to resist the narcotic allure."

"I thought about trying to get a hold of oxycontin…but the Demerol was cheaper and far more effective."

He nodded as he leaned back and willed the Demerol to take effect. Wo wasn't surprised when Mai sat down beside him and carefully tugged his pajama bottoms leg up to inspect her handiwork. Without opening his eyes, he inquired, "Did I ruin your fine needlepoint, Auntie?"

She actually clucked her tongue at him. "No, but you are leaking again. I will fetch the medical kit and redress the wound." He felt her get up. "Oh, before I forget, Jiang wanted to speak with you if you are awake enough to listen?"

Wo's eyes popped open of their own accord and he maneuvered himself a little straighter and a little more upright in the bed. "Of course, please, if she is still waiting, send her in on your way, Auntie Mai."

Mai did as he requested, but only after telling Jiang – within his hearing – the ground rules. "You have until I get back, no more, and do not overtax his emotions Young Jiang."

"Yes, Honorable Mai." Jiang bowed her head in respect as Mai permitted her to enter Wo Fat's suite on the yacht. Her boss was a good looking man, a fact not lost on Jiang, but she had never seen him shirtless and the man's form belied his public image of less than lazy fitness.

Of course, she was only one of his sparring partners so she knew the truth. As she approached the man's bedside, she bowed a little deeper, showing her ultimate respect for the man who was, for intents and purposes, Ronin. "I hope that I have not disturbed your sleep, Master?"

"No, I was awake. What news do you bring me, Jiang?"

"The network we have developed here in Honolulu has turned up a few leads, most of which point to a rather…stupid yet showing mouse-like cunning…group of four, maybe five, individuals who thought to make a name for themselves in the underground here."

"Oh? And have any of these four or five come to light yet?"

Jiang shook her head. "Not yet, Master. They hide from the hawk but I suspect the owl will get at least one, maybe more, later this night."

"Smart prey, but stupid. Hiding from one obvious predator only to be snagged by a more deadly one." Wo Fat smiled. Not many people knew Jiang's first name, let alone her inner family name, but he did and he knew his 'owl' was a mighty huntress. She had clearly deployed some of the more obvious enforces to flush out her targets.

"As you say, Master Wo." Jiang nodded to Mai the older woman came back into the bedroom. "With your permission, Master, I shall start my phase of the hunt. I should have more news for you by noon."

Wo looked at the clock on the wall, it was half past three in the morning, and nodded. "Go and good hunting. Contact Mai here if you have any questions or require more assistance."

"So shall it be done." Jiang bowed one last time and then left the room. Wo leaned his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and endured the pain that accompanied Mai's actions as she changed the dressing. "She has leads."

"Yes, she does." Mai replaced the worn bandage pad with a clean one – after sprinkling a little sulfa powder on the suture line. "You do realize that once the medication takes effect you might not be awake for her report at noon?"

"Yes, Auntie, which is why I instructed her to contact you." Wo opened his eyes to look directly into her ancient and wise ones. "You, more than anyone else in the organization here, know my thoughts on this matter and all connected to McGarrett. You, I trust, Jiang, I trust, all others are just…pieces in the game."

Mai nodded, then placed a cool, dry hand on his forehead. "I am honored, Wo Fat. Now sleep and heal."


	22. Part Two, Zero, One

Part Two, Zero, One

Mary was back at the hospital and by her brother's side bright and early the next day. She hadn't slept well and had sat in the hospital parking lot for well over an hour, waiting for visiting hours to start.

Steve looked exactly as he had the night before, far too still for her comfort. Looking at him, she took the rare opportunity and brushed a few stray strands of hair off his forehead. He had never appreciated his baby sister messing with his hair.

She sank into the visitor's chair with a sigh. The nurse last night had said Steve's doctor would by at around eight. She could only hope that he would not be delayed.

"Miss McGarrett?"

Mary looked up at the doorway and saw a man dressed in scrubs with dark hair and dark eyes and distinct Asian features, standing there.

"I'm Dr. James Takahashi, your brother's doctor while he's here. I operated on him yesterday." He walked into the room and held out his hand.

Mary stood and shook hands with him.

"I'm happy to discuss what happened along with your brother's prognosis and any other questions you might have. There's a conference room just down the hall that we can use."

Mary looked at Steve for a moment then nodded. "Lead the way." She did not wait until they were in the conference room before asking her first question. "Why didn't you want to talk in Steve's room? Are you afraid he'll hear you?"

Dr. Takahashi looked at her for a moment before opening the door to the conference room. He waited until the door was closed and they were both seated before answering. "I suggested the conference room so that both of us could sit. As for whether or not your brother can hear me, of course he can, he's asleep, nothing more."

Mary flushed and sat down.

"Your brother was brought in with two gunshot wounds, here and here." Dr. Takahashi pointed to the left side of his chest. "One went through his lower arm, the other didn't. The bullets were successfully removed and have been sent to the police department crime lab."

Mary swallowed, nodded and said "What damage was done?"

Dr. Takahashi studied her for a long moment. "His left lung was punctured."

Another nod from Mary.

"Miss McGarrett, your brother has shown remarkable resilience thus far. Given that almost twenty-four hours have passed since the surgery, without complications, I am cautiously optimistic that he'll make a full recovery, barring any further complications, of course. In fact, I fully expect him to AMA on me at least once, if not more than once during his stay here. I've even told him exactly that."

"So, he's hurt, hurting and it might have been touch and go but he's definitely going to recover. Otherwise you wouldn't be worried that he'd AMA, Doc."

Dr. Takahashi smiled. "You _have_ to be his sister. Only a family relation would look at it that way. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Mary smiled in return. "And his prognosis?"

"He'll recover but it will take some time. While he's recovering, he's going to be grumpy, short tempered and downright rude."

That got a snort from Mary. "Is that supposed to be news?" She asked.

"Apparently not. Older or younger?" Dr. Takahashi asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands together.

"What?"

"Are you older or younger than your brother?"

"Younger, by about four years."

"So he's the Protector."

Mary rolled her eyes, producing a chuckle from Dr. Takahashi. He sat up and put his hands on the table. "If you're anything like your brother, you probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night and you haven't eaten in a while."

Mary did not respond. She didn't have to, her silence was her answer.

"Your brother's health and well being are my primary concern. If he sees you, as you are now, little sleep, no food, he'll worry. That worry will slow down his recovery. So, with that in mind, what I need you to do is to go have an actual meal. Something that requires you to sit at a table and spend, at least, fifteen minutes on it. The food here is decent."

"Wait, are you telling me that I have to go and get something to eat _before_ I can see Steve again?" Mary asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Unless you want to worry your brother needlessly."

She slouched in the chair. "My very existence worries him."

"Then all the better to do what I have asked, right?" Dr. Takahashi's tone was mild but his meaning was clear.

"Fine. Do I have to produce a receipt as proof?"

"No need. I'll know." Dr. Takahashi said, smiling. "I'll be back later to check on your brother."

Mary nodded.

"Excellent." He stood, waited for her to do the same, then pulled a business card from the pocket of his scrub pants and handed it to her. "If you have any concerns, please let me know."

She glanced at the card before sticking it in her pocket, then followed him from the room.


	23. Part Two, Zero, Two

Part Two, Zero, Two

When Capt. Fryer walked up to the doorway of Cmdr. McGarrett's room, he wondered, briefly, who would be with Cmdr. McGarrett that time. Under the watchful eye of a nurse, he raped on the door frame and looked into the room. A young woman he had never seen before was sitting in the visitor's chair. She looked up at the sound of the knock.

"I'm Capt. Fryer. I've been appointed head of a task force looking into what happened to Cmdr. McGarrett and his team." Capt. Fryer walked into the room and held out his hand.

The woman nodded and stood up. "Mary McGarrett. I'm St…Cmdr. McGarrett's sister." She shook hands with Capt. Fryer.

_Oh, hell, there's more than one._ Capt. Fryer thought. He cleared his throat and said "This won't take long but I do need to speak to your brother about what happened."

Mary considered his statement, then nodded. She leaned over her brother and gently touched his arm. "Steve? Can you wake up for a couple of minutes? There's a police captain here to talk to you about the shooting."

Cmdr. McGarrett stirred, woke up, saw Capt. Fryer and frowned. "What does IA want with me?" He mumbled.

Mary looked the captain for a long moment, suspicion plain on her face.

"I'm not with IA in this case. Like I told your sister, I'm here to find out what happened." Capt. Fryer told Cmdr. McGarrett. "You told me yesterday that you found a note and that's what brought to the warehouse. You remember anything after that?"

"Yesterday?" Cmdr. McGarrett asked. "You mean…" His eyes started to roam the room.

"You've been here a day, bro." Mary told him.

Cmdr. McGarrett blinked and nodded. "Went for a run, came back to the house…" He blinked again, frowned. "I don't…I don't remember." He looked at Mary. "A day?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Considering what you've been through, you've done just fine. I'll be on my way." Capt. Fryer said. He nodded at Mary and left the room. There was no point in asking Cmdr. McGarrett any further questions.

"What the hell do you want?" Det. Williams snapped as Capt. Fryer came into view. He was seated on the edge of the bed, the bed sheet pulled across his lap, still dressed in a hospital gown.

"Good morning to you too, Williams. They haven't let you go yet?"

Det. Williams scowled at Capt. Fryer.

"I'm not here as IA. You remember me coming by yesterday?"

"No. Should I?"

"I'm the head of the task force the governor created to find out what happened to all of you."

"Really?"

Capt. Fryer nodded. "Yesterday, I heard Kelly's POV of what went down. Now, I need to hear yours. He said you found a note?"

Det. Williams nodded. "I got back from dropping my daughter off at school and McGarrett's truck wasn't there which was weird but…" He shrugged his good shoulder. "I go to unlock the front door and it's not locked. I know I locked it. I know McGarrett locked it. So, I ease it open and…nothing. I saw the note on the floor and picked it up. It said something like McGarrett had to show up alone at some warehouse or info on his father would disappear forever."

Capt. Fryer nodded and scribbled in his notepad. "Keep goin'."

"I left the note there, headed back to my car and then called the others."

"That's how you and everyone else got there? You told them?"

"Not quite. Kono tracked McGarrett's truck using the GPS locator. _That's_ how we got there."

Capt. Fryer nodded again and scribbled something else in his notepad. "I've heard from both Kalakaua and Kelly that Wo Fat saved McGarrett's life. That true?"

Det. Williams nodded. "That's how I got hit, I think. I stepped out from behind the cover I had to get to McGarrett. When I did, I saw Wo Fat leaning over him. I was so startled, I just stood there and bam! I drew down on him and he told me if he let go, McGarrett would bleed to death. He had a point. So I holstered my weapon and when I got within arm's reach, he drags me down next to him and puts my hands where his hand been. Then this woman appeared and told him he had to go, so, he did. Then, the cavalry showed up."

"Why do you think Wo Fat saved McGarrett's life?"

"Beats the hell out of me. Makes no sense."

"Okay." Capt. Fryer flipped through his notes, nodded to himself, then looked back at Det. Williams. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"You know the drill. Let me know if you think of anything else. Need my card?"

Det. Williams shook his head.

Capt. Fryer nodded in return and left.


	24. Part Two, Zero, Three

Part Two, Zero, Three

Morning came far too early for Chin, even if it came well after he was normally awake. He hadn't set the alarm, choosing instead to wake whenever his body chose to. So, it was the sun, peeking through the curtains that woke him. He lay there for a few minutes allowing himself the luxury of taking his time getting up. He did get up, eventually. He had too much to do to lay there for long.

He ignored the pain in his arm for as long as it took him to take a shower and get something approaching breakfast. He had to resort to the pain killers after that. Dressing proved to be more of a challenge than he thought it would be but he managed. Next on his to-do list was a phone call to Kono. No doubt she'd be moving slower than he was. It was well after seven-thirty by the time he dialed her parent's number.

"Good morning, Uncle. Is Kono awake yet?" Chin said when Konani Kalakaua answered the phone.

"Good morning, Chin. Connie has gone to wake her. We thought it might be you calling. How much sleep did you get last night?"

Chin winced, there was no fooling his uncle. "I was in bed by midnight."

A noise that could have been either acknowledgement or criticism came over the phone followed by "Here she is. I'll let you two talk. Aloha, Chin."

"Aloha, Uncle."

"Morning, cuz." Kono said. "I apologize for acting like I did last night. No, Mom isn't behind me, poking at me to say something." She added, with a trace of her usual humor.

Chin snorted. "That's okay. I didn't take personally. You want to come with me when I go to get Danny from the hospital today? I've already called and asked. It'll be some time after Noon."

"Yeah, I'd like to. Thanks for asking. How are they doing?"

"Steve is hanging in there and Danny wants out…NOW."

Kono laughed. "I'll be ready whenever you show, you won't have to wait."

"All right. See ya then. Bye." Chin said.

"Bye."

Now the question was, how was he (Chin) going to get from his house to the hospital and then to Kono's parent's house. Gov. Jameson had tasked one of her drivers to take him and Kono home last night but he didn't know if there would be another driver today. His car was there but he wasn't supposed to be driving, yet. The ER doc had been quite specific about that. In a couple of days, sure. Not the day of or the day after. Good thing the doctor hadn't known about the motorcycle. He would have had a real fit about that.

At the thought of his motorcycle, Chin groaned. The last time he had seen it, was at the warehouse. That HPD had his 'bike, he was certain. Which department? That was the question. Regardless, he still didn't have a way to the hospital.

His phone rang right then. He frowned, pulled the phone from his pants pocket and looked at the Caller ID, _Private – Government – HI_.

"Kelly."

"Officer Kelly, this is Gov. Jameson. A driver from my office will be there shortly, if he's not already there. He is at your disposal until you are able to drive again."

"Uh…Thank you, Governor." Chin said, his question answered..

There was a knock on the front door at that moment.

"That should be him. Just make sure." The governor said.

Chin went over to the door and peered through the peep hole. "Dark hair, dark slacks, button down shirt?"

"Sounds like him. His name is Patrick."

There was another knock. "Agent Kelly? My name is Patrick Thomas. Gov. Jameson sent me. I'm your driver for the day."

"That's him."

"Thank you." Chin didn't know what else to say.

"You're welcome. If you or anyone else on the team needs anything, up to and including babysitting for Det. William's daughter, just call my office."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

"Good bye."

"Good bye, ma'am."

_He's barely old enough to shave, let alone have a driver's license._ Chin thought, after opening the door and looking at Patrick.

"Agent Kelly? I'm Patrick Thomas. Gov. Jameson sent me to be your driver today." He held out his hand.

Chin stuffed his cell phone back in his pocket and shook hands. "I'm going to be at the hospital most of the day. I'll also need to go and pick up my cousin around Noon."

Patrick nodded. "I understand. It's okay. I have specific instructions from the governor." He gestured at the Suburban. "Wherever you need to go, for as long as you need to be there."

"All right." Chin stepped out onto the walkway and locked the front door behind him. He followed Patrick to the Suburban and found himself in the back seat, a rare and different experience.

His phone rang again just after Patrick pulled out of the driveway. He glanced at the caller id before answering, _Stan Edwards_. "Chin Ho Kelly."

"Uncle Chin?" Grace Williams' young voice came through the phone.

"Grace? Why aren't you in school?" Chin looked at his watch.

"It's only eight. School doesn't start until eight-thirty." Grace replied.

"Good morning, then. What can I do for you?" Grace was eleven going on twenty-five and the whole reason Danny was in Hawai'i.

"You can take me with you when you go get Danno." She said.

It was a good thing he wasn't driving or else Chin might have driven off the road upon hearing that. "I would be happy to take you but you need to ask your parents first."

"My mom's here, would you like to talk to her?"

"Sure." At that exact moment, Chin realized that he had just been set up by an eleven year old.

"Officer Kelly?" Rachel Edwards, Danny's ex-wife and Grace's mother, came on the phone. From the tone in her voice, the same thought had occurred to her. "I believe my daughter just…pulled a fast one on both of us. I think that's the right phrase."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That being said, can I ask you to take Grace with you when you pick up Daniel?"

"Certainly. Should I come to your house?"

"No, Grace _will_ be in school. I will leave your name at the front desk. Do you spell 'Kelly' with one 'e' or two?"

"One 'e'."

"All right, just show your ID at the front desk. Grace can stay with Daniel. I'll be by later to pick her up."

"Yes, ma'am. Tell Grace I will see her later."

"I will. Good bye."

"Good bye, Mrs. Edwards."

After hanging up, Chin informed Patrick of the change in plans.

"Not a problem, sir. I know where that school is." He said.

A few moments later, Patrick pulled up to an entrance gate at Tripler Army Medical Center, pulling past the hordes of reporters camped outside of the gate. There was a flurry of picture taking as Patrick presented his credentials to the guard on the duty. However, the tinted windows prevented anyone from seeing who was in the back, making Chin very happy that he had chosen to sit in the back.

Steve was asleep when Chin walked into his room. Truth be told, it bothered Chin deeply to see Steve so still and pale. It bothered him more than he was willing to admit. Settling in to the visitor chair, Chin had to remind himself that this situation was far better than the alternative.

He shifted in the chair, his arm twinging in protest. "Man, brah, I don't know how you do it, how many lives you've got left but I'm glad you're still here. It'd be a hassle to break in a new boss."

Chin had a bit of time to sit and visit. Danny wasn't being released until after Noon and it was just shy of 8:30. There was plenty of time to get Kono _and_ be back at the hospital before Danny started hiking down the road.

A nurse came in. "Good morning. You're the commander's second visitor today."

"Really? His sister was the first, right?"

The man nodded, checked on Steve and the machines around him, then left.

Another nurse came in a bit later. Chin kept an eye on his watch, just to pass the time. The second hand had barely edged past nine-thirty when Steve stirred and woke up.

"There he is. And here I was thinking you'd snooze through my visit." Chin told him.

Steve stared blearily at Chin, blinking but nothing more.

"You probably feel as good as you look, am I right?" Chin asked.

That got a weak smile from Steve. "Chin?"

"Yeah, brah?"

"What happened?" The words came slowly, stretched out almost as to be unintelligible.

Chin regarded Steve for a long moment before responding. "I don't know. You tear out of the house, you don't leave Danny anything and the only reason we found you was the GPS in your truck. What made you take off like that? "

Steve didn't answer right away. "My dad...I think." He breathed out the response, then swallowed.

Chin nodded. "Tell us next time? We got your back."

" 'K."

"Go on back to sleep. We're not going anywhere. You've got not one but two teed off females. Grace is _NOT _happy."

Steve smiled and drifted back to sleep.


	25. Part Two, Zero, Four

Part Two, Zero, Four

"Commander McGarrett?"

Steve blinked awake and looked up at the young man standing over him.

"We're going to get you to sit up and then sit in the visitor's chair. It's important for you to start moving around. Petty Officer Simons is here as backup."

Steve looked at the bespeckled young man with dark hair and dark eyes before looking back at the young nurse by the name of Lt. Gorham, if he was reading the name plate right. Lt. Gorham had lighter hair than P.O. Simmons but the same dark eyes.

_C'mon Steve, pull yourself together! Ask about getting off the drugs! You can do it, you have to do it._

As Lt. Gorham readied the chair and raised the bed to a sitting position, Steve struggled to get the words out.

"No more drugs." He finally managed to say.

Lt. Gorham paused and looked at him. "You want to be taken off some of the painkillers?"

Steve nodded. He hated the way he felt on them. Forming words for a sentence was like swimming in molasses.

"I will make note of that and tell Dr. Takahashi when he comes to see you, all right?"

"Okay…thanks."

Lt. Gorham smiled. "You're welcome, sir." He pulled back the bed sheets. "Slide your legs toward the edge of the bed."

Steve did as he was told, finding himself staring at the pea green slipper socks on his feet. _What the…?_

Lt. Gorham must've seen the look on Steve's face for he chuckled and said "It was either pea green or pink and you don't strike me as the kind to wear pink."

It took a moment but Steve snorted, then winced as his left side protested the sudden movement. Lt. Gorham slipped his hand under Steve's right elbow and, very slowly, Steve rose to his feet, trying desperately not to wobble, his left hand braced on the bed for support.

"It's all right, Commander. You can lean on me. I'm sturdier than I look." Lt. Gorham said.

_Easy for you to say._ Steve thought. Grudgingly, he shifted his weight towards the lieutenant and made a couple of tentative steps.

"Good. All right, that's it, don't step on the tubing. A couple more steps…" Lt. Gorham said.

The chair didn't seem that far away but it was taking forever to get there.

"Almost there. And…easy…easy…you're there." Lt. Gorham said.

Steve blinked, it was all he had the energy to do.

Lt. Gorham covered Steve's legs with a blanket. "Sit there for a bit and then we'll help you back into bed. If you need anything, just push the call button." He handed the device to Steve.

"No more drugs." Steve said.

Lt. Gorham nodded. "I'll write it down the moment I get back to the nurse's station so I don't forget."

"Okay." Steve leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"Steve?"

The familiar voice brought Steve out of his light doze.

"Mary." He smiled at his sister.

She returned the smile, saying "Good to see you up and in a chair, bro." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

His smile broadened, then faltered. "I didn't scare you too much, did I?"

Mary eyed her brother for a long moment, a frown on her face. "You scared the hell out of me. BUT, I knew something like this might happen because of what you do."

Steve made a face.

"I'm just happy it happened here and not halfway around the world, where all I _might_ get is a phone call and _that_ would be after the fact, when there would be nothing I could do."

_She's got a point._ A little voice in Steve's head said.

"I will say that by the time I was told, you were through the surgery and were sleeping off the drugs." Mary told him.

He blinked and fought off the urge to yawn. Mary wouldn't mind if he fell asleep but it didn't feel right to do so.

"Chin? That man deserves a raise. He's worried about everyone else on your team and what is he doing? Trying to calm me down."

Steve smiled. "He's a good man. Dad trained him." He fought the urge to yawn again but lost. "Why didn't Danny talk to you?" There was something niggling in the back of his mind about Danny but he couldn't quite bring it forward.

Mary shook her head. "I don't know. Chin told me he called because Danny couldn't."

Steve rested his head against the back of the chair. What the hell had happened? Somebody had to know, he just had to find that particular person. They sat in companionable silence for some time with Steve finally caving into the need to doze and Mary watching him sleep.

Presently, there was a knock on the door frame followed by "Commander, sitting in the chair, excellent."

Steve focused, albeit slower than normal, on the man in the doorway, recognizing him as "his" doctor, Taka…something. Today, he was wearing dark green scrubs with a lab coat over them. Behind him stood a young woman, also dressed in scrubs, a notepad clutched tightly in her hands.

Mary smiled and said "Dr. Takahashi, good to see you. Who's your shadow?"

Dr. Takahashi turned and motioned to the young woman to come in. "This is First Lieutenant Jill Stackhouse. Lt. Stackhouse is starting her residency today and will be following me around. Do I have your permission, Commander, to let her observe as I check on you?"

Steve studied the young woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Catherine, his on and off girlfriend, before nodding.

"Thank you." Dr. Takahashi replied.

"No more drugs." Steve told him.

"So I heard from Lt. Gorham. After I check on your stitches, I'll discuss the matter."

Steve made a face but there wasn't anything else he could do. Dr. Takahashi checked Steve's wounds and the chest tube as well as listening to him breathe, explaining everything to Lt. Stackhouse. While the doctor wrote down his observations, Steve took it upon himself to find out more about Lt. Stackhouse.

"Where are you from, lieutenant?"

"La Porte, Texas, sir." Lt. Stackhouse replied.

"Outside of Houston, lots of oil and gas refining?"

"Chemical refineries, sir."

"Have you been in Hawai'i very long?" Mary asked, ignoring the evil look Steve aimed at her.

"A couple of weeks, ma'am. It's very nice."

Mary smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

Observations recorded, Dr. Takahashi returned to the conversation. "Commander, I am quite pleased with your progress so far."

"But…" Steve said.

Dr. Takahashi grinned. "But, I'm concerned that if I lower the painkillers too much, your progress will suffer."

Steve opened his mouth to object but Dr. Takahashi held up his hand, cutting Steve off.

"That said, I did order the dosage to be lowered. However, if your progress slows down even a little, I will raise it back up, understand?"

Steve nodded. _Finally._

"Lest you get the idea that you hide such things from me, you can't. You are not the first SeAL I've had." Dr. Takahashi told him. The doctor looked at Mary. "You might already know this but SeALs are the absolute worst when it comes to their own health. Well, SeALs and Recon Marines."

Steve scowled in response.

Dr. Takahashi shook hands with Mary and encouraged Lt. Stackhouse to do the same. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Ms. McGarrett. I will see you later." He walked out of the room with the lieutenant trailing after him.


	26. Part Two, Zero, Five

Part Two, Zero, Five

The clock in Danny's room had just struck twelve noon when a flood of visitors entered the room.

"Danno!" Grace charged into her father's room ahead of Chin and Kono.

"Monkey!" Danny, startled, held out his good arm to hug his daughter. "Why aren't you in school?" He asked her.

"Because your ex-wife gave her permission to leave." Chin said.

Danny _looked_ at Chin.

"Don't give me that look." Chin replied. "Like I would've been able to take Grace if she hadn't."

"Danno...Sister Mary Francis wouldn't have let me go if Mom hadn't said so." Grace replied. "We brought you clothes."

Danny's face lit up. "Thank you."

He took the bag of clothes from Grace and went into the bathroom. "You need any help, just holler." Chin called after him.

Danny emerged a few minutes later, looking a bit worn but dressed properly.

"Hey, good job, man. Took me a while to figure it out." Chin said.

Danny smiled and sat down on the bed. He held out his good arm to Grace. She came over and hugged him.

"Oh, good, you're still here." A new voice from the doorway said.

"Dr. Brown, I wondered if I would see you before I left." Danny said.

Dr. Brown, wearing ceil blue scrubs and a lab coat over them came into the room. "I wanted to make sure I saw you before you left." She looked at Chin. "I've met Agent Kelly." She looked down at Kono, seated in a wheelchair. "But I haven't met you. Dr. Julia Brown." She held out her hand.

Kono shook hands with the doctor. "Kono Kalakaua."

Dr. Brown nodded. She looked over and spied Grace. "Or you. What's your name?"

"Grace Williams. I'm Detective Williams daughter." Grace said.

Danny couldn't help but smile.

Dr. Brown nodded and held out her hand. "Dr. Julia Brown. How old are you Grace?"

"Eleven." Grace shook hands with her. "You're the doctor who fixed my dad's shoulder."

"I am." A crafty look appeared on Dr. Brown's face. "Grace, could I possibly get you to help me on something?"

"What is it?" Grace asked.

Dr. Brown crouched down in front of Grace. "It's going to take a while for your dad's shoulder to heal properly. In order to make sure it does, some things need to happen and that's where you come in."

Danny listened with growing horror.

"Okay." Grace nodded. "What needs to happen?"

"The most important thing of all is to make sure your dad takes the medicine I prescribed for him. It'll help him heal." She shot a look at Danny. "Don't let him tell you he doesn't need to."

Grace nodded. "What else?"

"He also needs to go to physical therapy. That'll make sure he can use his shoulder and arm properly. One more thing, make sure he's not trying to use his arm and shoulder before that sling comes off, okay?"

Grace angled her head upward to see the sling her father was wearing. She looked back at Dr. Brown and nodded.

"Good. Thank you." She stood up, pulled a business card from a pocket and handed it to Grace. "This is my business card. If ever you think there's a problem with your dad and his shoulder, you call me, okay?"

Grace studied the card and nodded again.

"That's low, Dr. Brown. Using my child to keeps tabs on me?" Danny said.

Dr. Brown smiled and said "I don't want to see you again, Detective. So, I'll use any means necessary." She pulled a prescription from her pocket and handed it to Chin. "This can be filled at the pharmacy here."

"Can you change the dressing yourself, Detective?" She asked Danny.

At Danny's nod, she said "The orderly will have extra bandages and tape for you." She paused, thinking. "Make an appointment for a follow up with your personal doctor in a week." Over her shoulder she saw an aide arriving with the wheelchair. "Your ride is here, Detective." She held out her hand to Danny. "I never want to see you in my ER again."

"The feeling is mutual." He said, shaking hands.

With a smile and a wave, Dr. Brown was gone. The aide pushed the wheelchair into the room. "Detective Williams?"

Danny held up his hand.

She handed him a sheaf of papers and a small paper bag.

"I can carry those." Grace said.

The aide smiled at Grace. "Just as soon as he's done signing them, you can."

A few minutes later, Danny was in the wheelchair with Grace at his side and Chin and Kono bringing up the rear.

"There will be a small detour before we take Detective Williams home, miss." Chin said to the aide.

"Oh?" The aide asked.

"Yeah," Kono replied. "Our team leader is up in ICU and...we need to check on him before we leave. Right, Kalaki?"

Grace nodded. "I want to see Uncle Steve."

The aide nodded. "Certainly."

"You can go in but you have to be absolutely quiet. Uncle Steve needs his sleep, okay?" Danny told Grace.

"I understand, Danno. I'll be very quiet."

"I can go in with her, Danny. You can sit down if you want." Chin offered.

"We're not going to be that long. Are we, Monkey?"

"No. I just want to see Uncle Steve."

"All right. I'll keep Kono company." Chin said, sitting down.

"Take my hand, Monkey." Danny told her.

Grace did and together the two of them walked into the ICU unit.

"We're here to see Commander McGarrett." Danny told the first nurse he saw.

She nodded, then looked over the counter at Grace. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Grace."

"How old are you Grace?"

"I'm eleven."

The nurse nodded. "You're a very polite young lady. Room#3." The nurse looked at Danny. "Don't stay too long."

"No, ma'am."

Steve was fast asleep when Danny and Grace walked into his room. Grace looked at the machines around Steve, then focused on him. When they came closer to the bed, she noticed the canula under Steve's nose.

"Danno?"

"Yes, Monkey?"

"What's that thing under Uncle Steve's nose?"

"It's an oxygen tube, Monkey. Something to help make sure Uncle Steve's oxygen levels are good so he can heal."

Grace frowned for a moment, thinking, then said "So, it's helping?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "And the machines? They're helping too?"

Danny nodded.

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Grace said "Uncle Steve, I hope you get better soon. I miss you."

At the sound of her voice, Steve stirred. "Kalaki?" He mumbled, using Grace's Hawaiian nickname.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"Steve? You wakin' up?" Danny asked.

Steve opened his eyes, saw Grace standing there and smiled. "Thought I heard you."

"Uncle Steve, you're really sick. The nuns at my school said they were going to pray for you." Grace replied.

Steve's smile got wider. "Thank them for me." He blinked, looked at Danny and said, "What happened to you?"

Danny rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Same thing that happened to you. You can't warn a guy when you go bolting out of the house?"

Steve blinked several times. "I didn't?"

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, Kalaki?" Steve said.

"We're going to go now, so you can sleep some more. Daddy says the more you sleep, the faster you'll heal."

"Okay, glad to see you." Steve said, dropping off before Grace and Danny had even reached the door.

"Bye, Uncle Steve."

Out in the hallway, Grace asked Danny "Is Uncle Steve going to be okay?"

Chin, who had clearly overheard the young Williams' query, snorted and caught her attention. Once he had it, he knew he had to answer. "Kalaki, Uncle Steve comes from a very strong family. I doubt he'll stay here much longer than he _has_ to and that's because his father was the same way."

Grace looked at Chin. "You know Uncle Steve's dad?"

"I did, Kalaki. Unfortunately, he is no longer with us."

"He died?"

"Yeah, he did." Chin looked up at Danny and nodded at him. "That's how your dad and Uncle Steve met in the first place."

"Really?" Grace looked at her father. "Wow. Danno can solve anything."

"Not all the time, Monkey, but I try." He wasn't about to tell her that Steve's father had been killed and that the scumbag had done it within Steve's hearing. There was some . . . ugliness in life that he didn't want Grace facing just yet.

"Grace, I think you and your Dad should probably head for home." Chin said to her.

"Okay. Is Mr. Thomas going to drive?" Grace asked, mentioning the Governor's driver by name.

Chin nodded. "He is. I'm sure he'd let you but your feet can't reach the pedals yet."

Grace giggled.


	27. Part Two, One, One

Part Two, One, One

On the way to Steve's house, Kono slipped an arm around Grace and hugged her all the way to the house. Kono knew, all the adults knew, that Grace was worried about Steve.

"What happened, Auntie Kono?" Grace asked her, looking at the brace on her knee.

Kono looked at Grace, looked at Danny, who nodded, then said "I took a bullet to the leg, Kalaki. Just below the knee."

"Did this happen at the same time as Daddy and Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin?"

"Yes, it did."

Grace nodded. "Did it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah, still does too. I was very lucky that I wasn't hurt more."

"You don't like using crutches very much do you?"

Kono gave Grace a squeeze. "You are extremely perceptive. No, I don't. Reminds me too much of a very rough time of my life."

Grace hugged her back. "When you couldn't surf anymore?"

Kono didn't say anything, just nodded the affirmative.

"Is that why Mr. Thomas is driving? Because you need your feet for the pedals and Uncle Chin and Danno need both hands?" Grace asked.

"Yeap."

"I thought about asking Patrick to let Danny drive but changed my mind. I'm sure the governor wants her car back in one piece." Chin said, with a grin.

"I feel the love!" Danny said.

"Danno..." Grace said.

The trip from the hospital to the house was brief, only fifteen minutes. Patrick brought the SUV to a halt behind Mary's car. "Be back in a minute, cuz." Chin told Kono. "Don't go anywhere."

She shot him an ugly look but said nothing.

"I hope you feel better soon, Auntie Kono." Grace said, giving her another hug.

"Thank you, Grace." Kono said, returning the hug. "Try and keep your dad out of trouble."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Daddy's really hard to keep up with but I'll try."

"I'm right here." Danny protested, opening the back door for Grace.

"Daddy…" Grace climbed from the car.

Kono did her best to keep from laughing.

Danny shook his head and shut the door. At the front door, he fumbled with the keys before Chin reached over and turned the knob, the door opening under his hand. The two men exchanged looks.

"Mary?" Danny called out, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there.

"Danny?" Mary's voice drifted out from somewhere in the back of the house.

"Yeah, it's me." He called back. "You forgot to lock the door."

"No, I didn't." Mary said, coming into view. "I knew you were coming." She smiled at Grace. "Aloha."

"Aloha, Aunt Mary." Grace replied.

Mary waved them inside and shut the door. "Where's Kono?"

"In the car. She's on crutches and it's hard for her to get around." Chin said. He handed Mary a small white bag. "'Scripts for Danny. Plus all the paper work."

Mary nodded.

"I got to see Uncle Steve." Grace said. "Daddy went with me and the nurse asked how old I was but Uncle Steve was asleep. Have you been to see Uncle Steve?"

Mary nodded, giving Grace a tight smile.

Chin cleared his throat. "I've done what I came to do, so I'll be going. You, Mister," He pointed at Danny. "-try to relax. I'll call tomorrow and let you know what's going on."

Danny nodded.

With a wave of his hand, Chin was gone.

Danny sank onto the couch with a grateful sigh. "That is MUCH better." He craned his head around trying to catch sight of either Grace or Mary. Mary seemed to have vanished back into the recesses of the house. "Monkey?"

"Yes, Danno?" Grace appeared by her father's side.

"Come 'ere. I missed you last night." Danny told her.

Taking great care so as not to bump her father's injured arm, Grace climbed up on the opposite side, snuggling close to him. Danny wrapped his good arm around his daughter and held her close. They sat that way for a long time.

"Daddy?" Grace asked, finally, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Monkey?"

"When you got hurt, were you scared?" Grace looked up at him.

Danny nodded. "I was scared right out of my mind. You know what made me feel better?"

"What?"

"You did." He looked down at her. "Just the thought of my Monkey made things hurt just a little bit less."

"Daaaaddddyyyy."

"What? You think I'm making that up?" Danny acted as if he was insulted. "Not everybody is as lucky to have such a cute little girl for their daughter." He grinned and Grace rolled her eyes.

Eventually, the shadows began to lengthen and Danny's stomach grumbled. Lunch, such as it had been, had been long ago.

Grace looked at her father. "Hungry, Danno?"

"You could say that. Let's go find Mary and go out to eat."

It didn't take Danny long to find Mary. Steve's house simply wasn't that big. He found her exactly where he thought she would be.

Steve's bedroom.

He poked his head around the door, watching as Mary worked on creating a "nest" for Steve. Row upon row of water bottles were neatly stacked on a table next to the bed. Also on the table, was a stack of books, magazines and the occasional newspaper. On the table on the other side of the bed, was a radio and some more books. There looked to be even the beginnings of a grab bar of sorts. The question was would Steve use any of it? He would try, at least, for Mary's sake.

Danny knocked on the door, making Mary start. She turned, saw him and visibly relaxed.

"A little warning next time?" She said.

"Okay, didn't mean to startle you." Danny walked all the way into the room.

"It's not that." Mary said. "It's…" She didn't finish her sentence, she just sat down on the bed, exhaustion seeming to overtake her.

Danny waited. When she said nothing further, he said "When was the last time you ate? Grace and I are famished and are thinking Rainbow Drive Inn."

At the mention of a familiar restaurant, Mary's head came up. "What? You need a driver?" The moment the words came out of her mouth, she flushed and shook her head. "Sorry, that was really rude."

Danny shook his head. "Nah, it's partially true. I could drive if I had to but I would never hear the end of it from Grace. You know she would tell EVERYONE."

Mary nodded in agreement. "All right. In that case, I'll come. If only to help her keep you out of trouble." She smiled.

"Everyone's a critic." He replied. He stepped to the side, giving Mary enough space to walk by.

"Kalaki? C'mon! I'm driving!" Mary called.

Danny heard his daughter's footsteps and smiled. Grace would cheer up Mary, no doubt about it.


	28. Part Two, One, Two

Part Two, One, Two

Steve found himself drifting; sleeping, a muzzy alertness, catnapping, wide-awake and wondering what the hell was going on now and just...floating on a warm languid pool of drug-induced iffyness.

He had been just barely awake enough to gather certain intel; there was clearly a rotation set up on who would be in the room and when, but since his internal clock was screwed to hellengone, he had no idea who was doing the sitting or when. The nursing staff was no help either and the few times he could barely recall seeing a doctor - Asian-looking fella with captain's bars on his peanut butters…he couldn't really think of anything to ask, except getting off some more of the drugs.

The light filtering in through the drawn curtains could've been late morning or early afternoon. He had no idea and that, more than most things, bugged the hell out of Steve. Well, that, and what the hell he was doing still breathing. He barely recalled the sound of multiple firearms popping off in a staccato of sound, pain as rounds - yes, as in more than one - penetrated his body AND at least one of those had gone through an area that was potentially fatal if immediate first aid hadn't been applied.

But anything past that? Blank.

He kept hoping that at least once, when he halfway woke up and saw someone from his team sitting in the hot seat, he'd be able to communicate his need to know...but so far, he'd been unable to do so.

He needed answers, he needed to know what the hell had happened and _howinthehell_ he had managed to survive the fusillade of bullets.


	29. Part Two, One, Three

Part Two, One, Three

"Captain Fryer. I was just about to call you. You left a message asking to speak to me about the ambush of the 5-0 team?" Wo Fat stretched as far back in the chair as his leg would allow.

"Yes. I have it from two witnesses that not only were you at the warehouse at the time of the ambush but that you are responsible for saving Commander McGarrett's life. I also have a membership card to the King Kamahamaha Club with your name on it. It was holding the wound on Cmdr. McGarrett's chest closed. Is this true?" Capt. Fryer replied.

"Is what true? That I was there? That I saved Commander McGarrett's life? That I used my membership card to do so? Yes, yes and yes. If the card has been cleaned and isn't a part of the investigation, I would appreciate it being returned. It is truly a pain to get a replacement."

"What brought you to the warehouse? Why did you save the Commander's life? I would think you would welcome the chance to have him gone."

"I received a message about an item of great interest to me. I was instructed that if I wished to...collect...this item of interest that I should come to the warehouse. "

"And?"

"And it was, quite obviously, a trap. Had I not been so focused on said item, I would have realized that and not gone."

"What was the item?"

"It is of no concern now. As for why I saved Commander's McGarrett's life, Captain, I don't hate the man, even though his team DOES have a tendency to get in the way of my business ventures. You may also add to that the fact that Commander McGarrett was most likely lured to the site as well."

"So?"

Wo Fat sighed. "We were both lured to the site, the man is injured, possibly dying, so, yes, I took pity on him."

"Were you injured in the fire fight? I have two witnesses that saw you limping from the scene."

"Then you already have the answer to your question."

"Mr. Fat, I will be able to discover the truth." Capt. Fryer said.

Wo chuckled. "I sincerely doubt that. Any further questions?"

"Not at the moment but..."

"If I think of anything to please call you? Of course. I am always happy to help the police. Good bye." Wo Fat hung up and winced, his leg bothering him the longer he sat in the chair.


	30. Intermezzo

Intermezzo

_"…The police are asking that anyone with information regarding the ambush of the state crime task force, Hawaii Five-O, to contact the Major Crimes Division of the Honolulu Police Department." _

Wo Fat clicked off the TV and tried to get up. A twinge of pain down his left leg echoed the story that had just finished on the news. Scowling, he reached for the cane he was forced to use, and, finally, was able to lever himself upright.

Slowly, he made his way toward the back of the yacht and his bedroom. As far as he knew, the miscreants responsible for the ambush had not yet surfaced but when they did, he would know, LONG before the media did. A determined smile crossed his lips, then, all would be revealed.


	31. Part Three, Zero, One

Part Three, Zero, One

"He's never going to believe you or remember what you say." Chin said.

Danny snorted. "Thank you for stating the obvious. That's why you're here." He looked down at Kono being pushed along in a wheelchair by Chin. "Both of you."

"Strength in numbers?" Kono asked.

"Yeah. And backup. If he starts looking at me crazy, you two will be there." Danny said.

The three entered the ICU and went into Steve's room. He was sitting in the visitor's chair, legs covered with a blanket, dozing.

"Boss?" Kono spoke softly, not wanting to wake Steve too abruptly.

Steve blinked awake. He saw the three of them standing there and smiled. "Hey, guys." He looked at each one of them and asked "What happened again?"

"Simplest way put," Danny said, "it was an ambush. Someone lured you to that warehouse. Lured Wo Fat there too and then we came busting in."

Steve frowned. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Danny and Chin sat down on the bed. Finally, he said "Wo Fat was there?"

Danny nodded. "He was." He paused, then added. "He's the reason you're still here."

Another frown from Steve followed by an even longer period of silence, then "What?"

Danny rubbed his good hand across his face. "By the time we got inside the warehouse, you were already down. I was the first to get to you. When I did, Wo Fat was already there, holding direct pressure on your wounds. I drew down on the man and he told me that if he put his hands up, you would probably bleed to death. If he hadn't been there, you probably would've bled out before we could have gotten to you."

Silence filled the room, with the exception of the equipment around Steve. He didn't say anything for a very, very long time.

"What? I don't…"

"Brah," Chin said, "if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes…I did and I still have a hard time believing it."

Steve blinked and shook his head. "No." He looked from face to face to face. "No. Why? Wait…why would, how do you…." He stumbled to a stop, unable to continue. There was no answer to his question. There couldn't be.

"Boss?" Kono asked.

"Yeah?" Steve looked at her.

"He had some kind of assistant with him, a woman. She pulled me out of the line of fire, then told me she had to go help her boss. I saw her and Wo Fat leaving. He was limping."

"He was hurt?" Chin asked.

Kono nodded.

"Let me guess, we're not going to have to worry about finding the shooters, are we?" Danny asked.

"Probably not." Chin replied.

"I don't understand." Steve said.

"You're not the only one." Danny said.

"Why would Wo Fat want to keep me alive?"


	32. Part Three, Zero, Two

Part Three, Zero, Two

That afternoon while Kono and Chin were attempting to tackle the mountains of paperwork that seemed to have sprung up, Danny headed back to the hospital to visit Steve. He came into the ICU just in time to see Steve 'exercising'. The sight was, in a word, disturbing, but, considering the alternative, vastly preferred.

Steve was clutching an I.V. pole and walking _very_ slowly down the ICU hallway, headed in the direction of his room, under the watchful eye of Petty Officer Sini. Pale, sweaty, visibly shaking, he appeared to be completely worn out. Danny stood off to the side, out of Steve's field of vision. If Steve saw him, he might start peppering Danny with questions and run out of energy in the hallway.

P.O. Sini saw Danny and acknowledged him with a nod while gently herding his charge back into the room. "Almost done, Commander. Doing real good."

Steve mumbled something that Danny could not hear but that made P.O. Sini grin. Once Steve was back in the room, P.O. Sini waved Danny in.

"Tomorrow, we'll get you all the way down the hall and back." P.O. Sini said.

Steve nodded, sinking onto the bed with a sigh.

"You got a visitor, Commander." P.O. Sini told him, helping Steve back into bed, making sure the I.V. line wasn't tangled while pulling the sheet and blanket up around him. He slipped from the room with nary a sound.

Steve looked toward the door and smiled. "Back so soon?"

"Lost a bet." Danny replied, walking up to the bed.

"Bet?"

"Yeah, I bet Chin that you'd be running laps by the time one of us got back here. He said tomorrow."

Steve started to laugh but grimaced in pain. "Your faith in me is…touching."

Danny grinned for a moment. "You feel as bad as you look?"

"Worse." Steve leaned back against the pillows, looked up at the ceiling and swallowed. "Damn, I hate this." He looked at back at Danny, then past him. "You bring Grace?"

"School's not out yet." Danny pointed at the clock on the wall at the nurse's station. "It's only two-thirty. School dismisses at three."

"Yeah, well, bring her after school's out."

"Yes, sir. Other than being my daughter's social secretary, I came by to update you on the investigation."

Steve stared at Danny for a long moment, then something appeared to click and he said "Fryer's in charge of a task force about it?"

Danny nodded. "Duke was picked by Fryer to be on the task force."

Steve smiled. "That's great for him." He looked at Danny for a long moment, studying the sling and immobilizer wrapped around Danny's left arm and shoulder. His gaze moved back to Danny. "I got you shot?"

Danny snorted. "That's what I've always liked about you, direct and to the point. In a manner of speaking, yeah." He sat down in the visitor's chair. "'Course, it would've helped if you'd warned me before you bolted out of the house."

Steve frowned and shook his head. "I don't remember. I don't know why I would do that."

Danny did not say what was on his mind. Instead, he said "I found the note you dropped on the floor."

"Note?" Steve asked. "Wait…Fryer asked me about a note, didn't he?"

"You remember that? Yeah, yesterday." Danny grinned. "Your doc tossed him out shortly thereafter. Apparently, Fryer wasn't behaving himself."

Steve snorted. "I tell him anything?"

Danny shook his head. "Not really. You think if you got a chance to look at it, it might jog your memory?"

"Maybe, can't hurt."

Danny nodded. "Since I'm _personally_ connected to the case, I'm not allowed to have the evidence in my possession. But, I **do**__have someone with me who does." He waved at someone outside the door. Sgt. Lukea came in, evidence bag in hand.

"Duke?" Steve looked at him, then at Danny, then back at him. "Danny just told me." He smiled.

Duke smiled in return. "Can't leave you alone for a minute, huh?" He approached the bed with his hand outstretched.

Steve colored. "Yeah, well…this is not…" He clasped hands with the older man. "Danny told me that Fryer had picked you for the task force to figure out what happened."

Duke nodded. "Fryer knows what he's doing."

"So I've been told." Steve said, attempting to stifle a yawn but failing.

Duke handed Steve an evidence bag. "Danny says he found it on the front hallway floor. According to the neighbors, you tore out of there like a man possessed."

Steve read the note, then read it again, his brow furrowing in concentration. It was brief and to the point. _'If you want evidence about your father's death, come to the Heeia Light Industrial Area, Bldg.#35. Come alone or the evidence disappears forever.'_ He flipped the note over, looked at the back, then flipped the note back to the front.

"I can see why I would go charging out. It's about my dad but I don't remember doing so." He finally said.

"So, nothing's coming to the surface?" Duke asked.

Steve shook his head. "The last thing I remember is going for a run." He leaned back against the pillows, sighing. "This really sucks. I hate having these holes in my memory."

"Man, you're still here, that's the important thing." Duke said, picking the note up off the bed. "If it's meant to be remembered, it will be. Don't sweat it."

Steve scowled. "That's not going to help find out who did this."

"No, but it's way better than the alternative." Duke said. He looked at Danny. "How much time do you think elapsed from when Steve took off to when you got back to the house?"

Danny thought for a long moment. "Maybe fifteen minutes, at the most."

"You got a mail slot in the door?" Duke asked Steve.

Steve shook his head. "Dad didn't want to ruin the door."

"Can you stuff something under it?" Duke asked.

Steve nodded.

"You definitely did not see something when you left? Either of you?"

"No." Steve said.

"Nope." Danny replied. "And I would have remembered. Steve does _not_ like stuff on the floor."

"Got that right." Steve mumbled, yawning.

"So the note wasn't there when both of you left but it was when Steve came back from jogging. Someone was watching the house and waited for both of you to leave." Duke said.

Danny looked at Steve, alarm clear on his face.

"I don't like the idea of someone spying on my house." Steve said.

"You're not the only one." Danny said, echoing Steve's sentiments.

"It's the only thing that fits the timeline. Is it dirt across the street? Or houses? If it's dirt, we might be able to get something. It hasn't rained since this happened."

Steve blinked, yawned and said "It's houses across the street. More than likely my neighbors saw something."

"Good, it's a start." Duke said, eying Steve. "I'm going to go, you get some rest, you're starting to look a little _mãluhiluhi_."

That got a smile from Steve.

"Translation?" Danny asked.

"He says I look like crap." Steve said.

"I did not. I said you looked poor. If I had said you looked like crap, I would've said _ai kae_."

A nurse appeared in the doorway. "Gentlemen, Cmdr. McGarrett needs his rest."

"You, mister, don't give anyone a hard time. Don't bite anyone." Danny said, after Duke left.

Steve frowned. "Bring Grace next time."

"From your lips to her mother's ears." Danny replied, leaving the room.


	33. Part Three, Zero, Three

Part Three, Zero, Three

Grace sat on the bench outside the main building of her school, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Normally, her dad would have been there but he had gotten hurt doing his job as a police detective and couldn't drive a car just then.

She wasn't quite sure of what had happened but it had been something really bad, something the adults didn't talk about in front of her. Not only had her dad been hurt but ALL the people he worked with, including Uncle Steve. She looked at the ground and blinked back tears. She wasn't going to cry, not where everyone could see her and tease her about being a baby.

"Good afternoon, Miss Williams." A vaguely familiar voice came from above her and she looked up into the face of…Mr. Fat. She gave him half a smile.

"You look troubled. May I sit down?" He asked.

She eyed the cane in his hand but nodded, watching as he slowly lowered himself onto the bench. "What happened?" She asked.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mr. Fat said.

Grace nodded, bit her lip and looked at the ground again.

"Forgive me for being so forward but sometimes it helps to talk about a problem...the problem may not be solved but it might give you a clearer mind."

Grace thought on that, looked at Mr. Fat and nodded. It would be really nice to talk to someone. Everyone she knew was upset or hurt or both. There was no one she could talk to...She bit her lip again.

Mr. Fat leaned forward, winced and straightened up.

"My dad's a police detective." She said.

He nodded.

"He and all the people he works with were hurt really bad a couple of days ago."

Mr. Fat did not say anything. He appeared to be content to let her talk.

"Now, everyone's upset and no one talks about anything but work." She made a face. "Worst of all, I can't see Uncle Steve. He was hurt really bad and the hospital doesn't let children in to the part where he is. I've only been able to see him once."

Mr. Fat waited for a few moments to see if she was done and when she didn't say anything more, he said "I heard about it on the news and I am truly sorry for you and your family."

Grace nodded. "I just want to see Uncle Steve. I wouldn't be long, really."

Mr. Fat nodded. "Your honorary uncle is a good, honorable man. You will be able to see him soon, I am certain of that."

"But what if..." Grace did not finish her thought, she couldn't.

"Miss Williams, look at me." When she did, he added "Your honorary uncle's reputation as a fighter and a good man means that he will most likely be just fine and will be waiting for you to come visit."

"I guess."

"How is your father?"

Grace frowned. "He's unhappy. He tries not to be around me but he is. I wish he wasn't."

"What about the other people he works with?"

"They're not happy either. No one is. My mom isn't, my step dad isn't." She shrugged. "No one tells me anything. Nobody thinks I notice this stuff but I'm not a baby."

"Miss Williams, it sounds as if you and your family are having a very hard time right now and that's just not right. However, things like this happen. I'm going to tell you what a professor of mine told me once. It will sound odd but it will make sense later."

Grace looked at him.

"This too shall pass. It is the cornerstone of the Stoic view of philosophy. Do you understand what it means?"

She thought for a few moments, then said, "Sooner or later the bad stuff ends and the good stuff comes back?"

He smiled and nodded. "Very good."

The conversation would have continued had not Grace spotted her mother's Mercedes. "My mom's here. I gotta go. Thank you."

She was off and running to her Mother's car, not giving a second glance back at Mr. Fat.

"Hello, darling. How was school?" Rachel Williams asked, when Grace climbed into the car.

"Fine." Grace said.

Her mother waited for Grace to buckle her seat belt then pulled the car out of the driveway, as the car passed the bench, Mr. Fat was already gone. She sighed, then looked at her mother. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you for coming to get me."

Rachel looked at her daughter for a long moment. "You're welcome." She looked back at the road, then added. "Your father said he would try to come by tonight to see you."

Grace brightened. "Really?"

"Really."

"Cool. I'm going to make a card for Uncle Steve that he can take with him."

For the second time in five minutes, Rachel looked at Grace. "Maybe he'll be able to take you sometime this week."

Grace nodded and thought _'Mr. Fat was right'_.


	34. Part Three, Zero, Four

Part Three, Zero, Four

"I might be old but I'm not dead. They nearly killed my grandson. I _am_ going to assist you or I _will_ go around you. Take your pick, youngling." Mai said, staring at Jiang.

"I would be most honored to have your help, Ms. Mai." Jiang replied.

"Good. Let us hunt."

The male members of the organization moved to get out of the women's way. No one wanted to piss off Jiang and only one person, still living, had ever managed to survive annoying Ms. Mai.

"We have two targets. Two opportunities. Which do you think will crack first?" Mai asked.

Jiang looked at the two men left in their care and nodded at the one on the left. "Him."

"Agreed." Mai wasted no time – her knife skills were still razor sharp and she made no attempt not to splash the prisoner on the right with his buddy's life's blood. She waited, patiently, as the man's life ebbed from him in a noisy process – it wasn't like slaughtering sheep – and when the man finally settled into death, she turned to the survivor. "Talk. Or not, I could care less."

He did.

Once Jiang was certain they had all the information they could possibly get out of their prisoner, she slipped behind him and pushed her thin, flat blade into his brainstem. It was a quick death. Certainly more expedient than his friend's demise, and not as sloppy, but she also doubted that he ever knew what hit him before he died.

She stepped outside and motioned to her clean-up team. They would dispose of the bodies and the evidence there had been anything amiss in the small warehouse, while she and Mai put in their customary appearance in the farmer's market. After all, it was a lovely day and it would only be natural for a grand-daughter to accompany her grandmother to market.


	35. Part Three, Zero, Five

Part Three, Zero, Five

Danny had always wondered where the phrase _'The pain was breath taking_' had come from until he got shoved into a wall by mountain-sized perp while recovering from a broken collarbone and a gunshot wound. The pain that shot up his back into his shoulder literally took his breath away. He slid down the wall and landed hard on the floor.

Through the haze of pain, he heard his name being called but it took a lot of effort on his part to focus on the voice.

"Detective Williams? Danny? Can you talk to me?" The voice belonged to Sgt. Ramirez, Bella, HPD.

The first words that crowded into Danny's mind were profanities. "Damn…" was all that came out. He focused on Bella's worried face and added "Sorry to get in your way."

She rolled her eyes. "Danny…" She looked up and away. "Someone get a 'bus. SOMEONE GET A 'BUS!" He winced. He hadn't realized how loud she could get. "You think you broke something else?" She asked him.

He shook his head. Damn, it was hard just to do that. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Danny, open your eyes and talk to me. Who's over at 5-0's headquarters? Kelly? Kalakaua?"

Without opening his eyes, Danny said "Both but Kono's on crutches."

"Westcott! Get across the street to 5-0's headquarters and get Chin Ho Kelly. Got that?"

Apparently, Westcott did not get it fast enough because Bella added "Is there a problem? You know what he looks like, I KNOW you do!"

Danny cracked open an eye, saw Bella still crouched in front of him and saw the tail end of Westcott disappearing through a door.

"When you say 'jump', they say 'how high'?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, whatever…I just mention the man's name and people think the Earth's going to open up and swallow me."

Danny started to laugh but stopped because it hurt too much.

"ETA on the 'bus is three minutes." An older man, also in uniform, leaned down and spoke to Bella.

"Thanks." She looked back at Danny. "At least you're not bleeding to death."

"Such bedside manner you've got." Danny told her, closing his eyes.

Footsteps heralded the arrival of Chin and the return of the erstwhile Officer Westcott.

"What happened?" Danny heard Chin ask.

Before Bella could respond, Danny said "I got in the way of a resisting perp."

"He got caught between the perp and the wall. There's a 'bus about two minutes out." Bella said.

"Brah, I can't you leave you alone for a moment, can I?" Danny heard Chin's voice near his ear and opened his eyes.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Danny replied.

"Okay, you think you can sit forward? Chin asked him.

Danny swallowed but nodded. "I can try."

"Sergeant, can you help me out here?" Chin asked Bella. "When he sits forward, hold him up so he doesn't fall back."

"You got it." It was Bella's voice in Danny's ear that time.

It was easier said than done. When Danny tried to lean forward, pain again shot up his back and down his arm. He tried not to cry out but didn't succeed. His eyes slid shut against the pain.

"Westcott, find out where that 'bus is!" Bella yelled at the man.

"All right, you did that fine, really." Chin told Danny.

Danny opened his eyes and found himself supported by Bella on one side and a man he had never seen before on the other side. He eyed Chin. "Liar."

Chin slipped Danny's shirt off his shoulder and was able to tell that, fortunately, Danny hadn't torn any stitches out but he had probably rebroken his collarbone. The medics arrived before Chin could say anything. Gently, they transferred Danny to a gurney and were gone.

Bella held out her hand to Chin. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Chin looked at her for a long moment before taking her hand in his. "You're welcome." He looked around at the assemblage of people. "Excuse me, I've got to get to the hospital."

Dr. Julia Brown took a glance at the X-Rays on display as she came into the surgical room; the clavicle was broken, not cleanly either. "Wait a minute…"

She looked closer at the films, eyes darting back and forth until it dawned on her. "Son of a BITCH! Vicky, pull that film up so I can the see the patient ID on it, please."

The scrub nurse did as she asked and Dr. Brown cursed again. "Great, I get to repair my own damn repair job. I'm going to stick around in recovery until this one wakes up – warn the staff for me okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Funny…I don't recall signing a release for you to return to work, Detective Williams." Dr. Brown said, watching Danny wake up.

"You told me you didn't want to see me again and to go see my personal doctor." Danny retorted, scowling.

Dr. Brown nodded. "True. But I doubt that he or she signed one this soon. If they did, I might just have to have them up in front of a review board."

"You came all the way over here to make comments about me?"

"Nope, I was actually called in to assist on the reset of your clavicle."

"You were? Why?"

"'Cause I'm also a Sport Orthopedic surgeon in my private life too and am actually one of the bone rattlers on call for Queen K's hospital." Dr. Brown smiled a wicked smile. "You just had the misfortune of being the one patient I got called on when my rotation came up."

"Story of my life." Danny mumbled. "You gonna handcuff me to the bed now?"

"I thought about it…believe me, I thought about it but I'm hoping you're going to tell me that you're not going to go back to work any time real soon. I'd like to see my work actually have a chance of knitting."

"Like they'd let me in the door now." Danny said. "Trust me, Dr. Brown, you won't have to worry about me being back at work. I swear."

"Good. Okay, I'm done with you, Detective. Again, see your personal physician for a follow-up in a week or so, and don't forget to tell your therapist at your first appointment that you had to have a secondary surgery. All right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Go back to sleep, I'm sure they'll move you up to a room fairly soon." She waved and disappeared from his bedside.


	36. Part Three, One, One

Part Three, One, One

Slamming the door to her apartment was the only satisfaction Crystal Hodges could get. Stomping away from the building, she fished in her bag for her phone.

"This is the last time…the _last_ time…" she muttered. She reached her car, climbed in, locked the door and, finally, located her phone. She started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and made a call.

"_911. What is your emergency?_"

"I know where one of those losers in the shooting of 5-0 is." Crystal said.

"_Where is that, ma'am?_"

"West Wana Duplex Complex, Number 106. His name is Rick Jaynes."

"_Is he there right now?_"

"Yes, ma'am, he is. He's not armed. Well, he's got a gun but he don't got any bullets." Crystal smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"_Is there anyone else with him_?"

"Yeah but she's not armed either. Listen, is there some kind of reward for turning his worthless ass in?"

"Kalakaua."

"Kono, it's Duke. We just got a tip on the location of one of the shooters."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on the way there now."

Kono realized just then, that if she listened hard she could hear the sounds of sirens in the background. "Who turned him in?"

Duke chuckled. "His girlfriend." Kono had to smile. Would men _never_ learn? Hell hath no fury and all that. "Gotta go. I'll let you know what happens."

"Thanks." Kono didn't quite get the whole word out before Duke hung up. She looked at the phone for a long moment before reaching for her crutches and hobbling across the hallway to Chin's office.

He looked up when she came in. "I can always come to your office, you know."

She smiled and sat down. "How would I let you know? Flare gun? Duke just called. One of the shooters was just given up by his girlfriend. They're on the way now to grab him."

For the first time since the ambush happened, Chin had a real reason to smile. "Excellent. I'll tell Steve when I see him tonight."


	37. Part Three, One, Two

Part Three, One, Two

It wasn't too long after Duke's original phone call, that a text reading '_We got 'im_' popped up on Kono's phone causing it to dance around her desk. A quick scroll revealed who had sent it, _D. Lukeia_.

'_Awesome. Heading back?_' She texted back.

'_Yes. ETA:10 minutes. No witnesses_' was the response.

Kono frowned. 'No witnesses' meant no one would be allowed to watch the interrogation. Once again, she grabbed her crutches and made her way to Chin's office. Without saying a word, she handed him her phone with Duke's first message showing. He read through both messages and handed the phone back.

"No witnesses, hmm? I hope there's someone else there, else they may not be able to use whatever the guy says." Chin said.

Kono nodded. "Good news for Steve and Danny…and you and me." She looked around. "Where'd Danny go?"

Before Chin could respond, a uniformed officer came puffing into Chin's office. "Officer Kelly? Sgt. Ramirez sent me to get you. Det. Williams was down in Holding and he got in the way…she thinks he might have rebroken his collarbone."

Chin swore. In Hawaiian. "I'll be back later." He told Kono, following the officer out the door.


	38. Part Three, One, Three

Part Three, One, Three

Capt. Fryer circled the young man handcuffed to the chair for the 1,000th time. It had been two hours since he had been brought in. The young man glared back, his thin lips set, a mutinous look in his eyes.

Fryer, his sleeves rolled up, returned the glare. He stopped in front of his suspect and stared at him. In those two hours, fierce determination had met sullen silence. Interestingly, nowhere in the two hours had the young man asked for a lawyer.

Bracing his hands on either side of the chair, Fryer leaned far into the young man's personal space, his nose almost touching the young man's. The young man attempted to move out of the way but couldn't. He was held in place by the handcuffs. Sgt. Lukeia, standing by the door, cleared his throat.

Abruptly, Fryer straightened up and turned around. "Go put him in a cell, Lukeia. I'm done with him."

Sgt. Lukeia nodded, coming forward with a set of handcuff keys in his hand.

"Make sure everyone knows how helpful he was." Fryer added.

"Yes, sir." Sgt. Lukeia said, hiding his smile as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Especially about Wo Fat."

"Yes, sir." Sgt. Lukeia helped the young man stand, then handcuffed the man's hands behind his back.

"What?! I never did that! That's a lie!" The young man blurted out. It was the first time he had spoken since being arrested.

Fryer chuckled. "Like that matters."

The look on the young man's face was indescribable, almost a cross between rage and fear, then, as the severity of the situation dawned on him, defeat.

"Ready to talk now?" Fryer asked.


	39. Part Three, One, Four

Part Three, One, Four

When Jiang came to Wo Fat's suite to report her findings, she assumed she would be speaking to Mai. She was wrong. She spoke with Wo Fat _and_ she spoke with him on the aft deck of the yacht. He was stretched out on a lawn chair, a glass of…something next to him, his attention on the harbor.

"Master Fat?"

He turned his head and looked at her. She bowed and he nodded.

"What do you have to report Jiang? "

"The chatter proved truthful, sir."

"How so?"

"There was a small group, no more than five, that had recently arrived on island and sought to make a name for themselves by removing both you and Cmdr. McGarrett at the same time."

"And by doing so striking fear into the heart of everyone." Wo Fat added.

"Yes, sir." Jiang replied.

"Had they succeeded…No matter. Have they been dealt with?"

Jiang nodded.

A small smile crossed his face. "No connections to anyone else?"

"No, sir."

"Thank you. As usual you have been quick and through. You may go."

Jiang bowed and departed, leaving Wo to his thoughts.


	40. Part Three, One, Five

Part Three, One, Five

"Commander McGarrett, I am happy to see you still on this mortal coil." Wo Fat said to Steve as he walked into Steve's room.

Steve stared at Wo Fat, amazed at the sheer brazenness of the man. If he could just…

"Honestly, Commander, stop thrashing around…I'm not going to do anything to you." Wo Fat carefully lowered himself into the visitor chair.

Steve blinked and swallowed. "What do you want, Fat?"

"To see how you are doing. Is that so shocking?" Wo replied. He grimaced and shifted so his left leg was in a more relaxed position.

"From you, yeah. I would have thought…"

"Then stop thinking for a moment or two." Wo interrupted him. "Yes, we are on opposite ends of the spectrum. Yes, what I do is not pleasing to you even though it IS just business. It's just that, business, and I would no more shoot the people who are, at least, attempting to maintain some sanity, then I would shoot myself."

Steve did not answer immediately. The painkillers he was on wouldn't allow him to think any faster than he already was which was DAMN slow. When he was finally able to put together a response, all that came out was "You wanted to make sure your referees were still alive?"

Wo laughed and said "I can honestly say I had not thought of your team in that manner but I suppose the description does come close."

"Okay, I'm still here, my team is still here, you can go now." Steve said, attempting to sit up straighter. He failed, he simply did not have the energy.

Wo sighed but, very carefully, levered himself out of the seat using the cane he had come in with. "Commander, if you rip out your stitches with all your moving about, you will not be able to blame me. I wish you a speedy and, mostly, pain free recovery. Good evening."

He walked out of the room, just as a nurse came into the room.


	41. Part Three, Two, One

Part Three, Two, One

There were a handful of people Capt. Fryer did not keep waiting. Gov. Jameson was one of them. He arrived on time for his appointment with her and was promptly sent into her office. He stood in front of her desk, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She looked up from the papers she was signing and said "Please, have a seat, Capt. Fryer."

He sat down, pulling his notepad from an inside pocket of his jacket.

Gov. Jameson finished signing the papers in front of her. She put the cap on the pen, put the pen down, folded her hands on her desk and looked expectantly at him.

Capt. Fryer looked down at his notes, then back up at Gov. Jameson. "We have gone as far as the evidence allows us, governor. However, we _do_ have one perp in custody and he has made a full confession. In that confession, came an explanation of why and what the perps had hoped to accomplish."

"Go on." Gov. Jameson leaned back in her chair.

"A group of five thugs from mainland China came here with the idea of making a name for themselves. This was going to be accomplished by removing both the head of Hawaii 5-0 _and_ the head of the Yakuza in Hawaii at the same time. They lured both of the men to the warehouse and let 'er rip, basically. They did not count on the rest of 5-0 showing up. Totally ruined their plan." Capt. Fryer said.

"One question. If there were five originally and we have one, what happened to the other four?"

"Two were killed and the other two have disappeared. Our perp claims that he hasn't seen them since the day of the shooting. I'm tending toward believing him."

"So, this was all an elaborate attempt to gain a reputation in the underworld?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's what it looks like."

Gov. Jameson sighed. "Can you be ready to announce your findings as well as the arrest by early evening? Six o'clock?"

Capt. Fryer blinked. Gov. Jameson was just as eager as himself to close the case and mark it solved, apparently. "Certainly, I'll submit my report afterwards."

"Excellent. I'm pleased that you and your task force were able to solve this so quickly." Gov. Jameson said.

"Sometimes it happens that way." Capt. Fryer said. He stood. "Where will the media be setting up?"

"On the front steps." Gov. Jameson stood as well and held out her hand. "Thank you."

Capt. Fryer shook her hand. "Yes, ma'am. You're welcome."


	42. Part Three, Two, Two

Part Three, Two, Two

_"I am here to announce the capture and arrest of one of the shooters involved in the ambush of the state crime task force, known as Hawaii 5-0."_ Lettering at the bottom of the television screen identified the speaker as Capt. Fryer, Honolulu Police Department. _"This afternoon, a phone call came into our tip center regarding the whereabouts of the shooter. After ascertaining that the tip was, indeed, correct, HPD moved swiftly to capture the perpetrator. He was arrested without incident and is now being questioned. That is all."_ Capt. Fryer turned and walked away from the bank of cameras and microphones, ignoring the questions shouted after him.

Wo Fat clicked the tv set off. The events of the past couple of days had taken an interesting turn, a turn he had not seen coming. Movement out of the corner of his eye made his head turn.

"Mai? I thought you would be at the hospital with Xiong." Wo levered himself to his feet. "How is he doing?" He came around the couch and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked up at him, her face, as usual, giving nothing away. "He is still with us. I met his doctor."

Wo did not reply. He waited for her to finish but she spoke on another matter all together.

"Did I hear correctly?" She asked, walking around the couch and sitting down. "The police have caught one of the miscreants?"

"Yes, Mai."

She snorted. "Pity, we most certainly would have gotten more from him than they will."

A frown twitched at Wo's lips. Sometimes curiosity tugged at him when Mai said something cryptic. This was not one of those times.

"Come sit with me, silly boy." She scolded him.

He obliged.

"I saw McGarrett today. He was walking. Xiong will be walking soon." Mai said.

"I know he will, Mai."

"For the one they caught, what will he be charged with?"

"Attempted capital murder or capital murder should Commander McGarrett die."

"But there is no death penalty in Hawaii." Mai said, more to herself. She looked at Wo. "Regardless of the outcome, he must be dealt with."

Wo nodded. "Of course." He paused, then added "Before or after the trial?"


	43. Part Three, Two, Three

Part Three, Two, Three

"Mr. Fat, thank you so much for coming." Gov. Jameson said to Wo Fat as they stood next to each at a fund raising party for the governor that evening.

"Please, someone says "Fat" and I look for my aged father. Wo, please, Governor." Wo Fat replied.

"All right, Wo." Gov. Jameson looked at the cane he held before looking back at him. "I would like to thank you for saving Commander McGarrett's life. I know you were wounded as well so, I doubly appreciate your efforts on his behalf."

"Thank you, Governor but how did you know?"

"Det. Williams is a high observant investigator and his reports reflect that."

Wo nodded. "Ah, I see. I have come to admire the man you chose to head your specialized task force. He seems to be quite tenacious and very intelligent, not to mention resourceful."

A smile twitched at the governor's lips. "He most certainly is all that and then some. And he is still here because of you." She looked again at his cane. "I assume that since you're here that your injuries were not that bad?"

"Not at all. Merely an inconvenience and a nuisance," He gestured at the light cane he was using, "Necessitating the use of this, which I fear makes me look rather weak."

"Not at all, it is a quite handsome cane. Makes you look dashing."

"My thanks, however, I'd rather look less 'dashing'... Miss Jiang is not all that happy with me at the moment, as she really wanted me to stay home tonight."

Governor Jameson looked over the crowd, watching the lithe young woman in dark green silk move through it. "She is just concerned for your health." She lowered her voice "Frankly, after the events of the last couple of days, I'd rather be at home."

Wo nodded as Jiang approached, barely nodding her head. There were no known threats at this gathering. "I must admit, I would rather be elsewhere this evening as well, but obligations must be met even when we don't feel like it."

Governor Jameson nodded and smiled at the young woman. "That is an absolutely striking color on you. I do wish I was able to wear something like that."

"Thank you, Governor Jameson. I must admit, I'd rather be wearing leather, but this event called for something more refined. I love that blue on you. Very fetching." Jiang replied.

"Very kind of you to say Miss Jiang. I do appreciate both of you coming tonight, especially after the events of the last few days."

"It was my honor." Jiang replied.

Wo shifted his weight from one leg to the other and, only barely, suppressed the exclamation of pain that resulted.

"Wo, you've been here long enough, please don't think you have to stay any longer." Gov. Jameson said.

Wo smiled and held out his hand but when Jameson went to shake it, he bestowed a chaste kiss on the back of it. "Until later, Governor. Please, give Commander McGarrett my regards?"

"Certainly. You might surprise him and pay him a visit as well. He might actually appreciate it. Thank you again for coming."

Wo smiled. She had no idea that he had already done just that. "Thank you, Governor."

He released her hand then followed Jiang through the press of party people and out a side door that would enable him to leave without offering offense to the host and hostess.


	44. Part Four, Zero, One

Part Four, Zero, One

"Good afternoon, Commander McGarrett." Jiang said, watching McGarrett's head snap around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Someone who brings you news from a mutual acquaintance." She smiled, amused, as she watched the emotions flickered across the commander's face. He was far more transparent than she thought he would be.

"Go on then."

"The miscreants responsible for your stay in the hospital have been found and dealt with." She said.

This time there was the barest hint of a smile on McGarrett's before he asked, "Is there anything left to find?"

She smiled in return. "Good day, Commander." She turned and walked out of the room.

"What the hell happened to you?" Danny asked, watching Steve attempt to pace around his 'new' room. He had been released from ICU just that morning and moved to a room in the medical wing but still tired easily so, his pacing was limited to getting up from the bed, taking a few steps then sitting back down in the bed.

"Wo Fat sent that woman specifically to drive me nuts." Steve fumed.

"What woman?"

Steve described his afternoon visitor. Asian, female, tall, dark hair, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. He then relayed the conversation that had taken place. "She didn't say who had sent her but I **know** it was him. It had to be."

"But all she said was a 'mutual acquaintance'?"

"Yes, but who else would bother?"

"Okay. Before you continue down this road, tell me one thing...why would Wo Fat have one of his people, if this woman is indeed one of his people, come here and tell you anything? What does he gain by doing that?" Danny asked.

"Just to screw with me. I swear the man takes some kind of sick glee in watching me squirm."

"Let's go with that. Wo Fat did send the woman...is there any reason to believe what she said? Or is there more reason to distrust her words?" Danny asked.

"Simply because he sent her, is a reason to distrust her words." Steve replied, glaring at Danny, almost challenging him to disagree.

Danny, wisely, chose not to respond. "You been watching the TV?" He asked, taking the conversation in a different direction.

"Kinda. What's been going on?"

"We caught one of the shooters yesterday. He's already confessed. Gov. Jameson is pushing for a fast trial date."

"Really? Who was he? What about the others?" Steve asked, his sour mood lifting.

"Some two bit thug from Mainland China, hoping to make a name for himself. Two were killed at the scene, we caught one and the others have vanished."

"How many were there?"

"Five."

Steve made a face. "Did the one guy say anything about them?"

Danny shook his head. "Swears he hasn't seen them since the shooting; relax, we're working on finding them."

Steve slowly nodded. He looked at the immobilizer Danny was wearing and asked, "What did you do this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

Steve grinned. "I hear things. What happened?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. That's all."

"Doing better now? And don't lie to me, I'll know."

Danny squirmed. "I'm on such strong pain meds that I'm not permitted to drive, Chin pulls rank to remind me of it and either plays chauffeur or gets someone from the governor's office to do so."

"Good. Glad he does. Grace? What's going on with her?"

"She has Rachel's permission to come see you after school, today. Maybe you'll be able to stay awake long enough to reassure her that you're really going to be all right." He made a so-so gesture. "Eventually anyway."

Steve nodded. "For her, anything." He paused, then added. "Really, how is she handling this?"

Danny let out a sigh. "Per her mother, we're all supposed to downplay the severity of the incident...but Grace isn't stupid. She actually watches the evening news and _**knows**_ it was a serious situation. I haven't lied to her, nor has Kono or Chin. She wouldn't let us, so she knows you came very close to dying."

"That's good and bad but what else could you do. You're right. She's not stupid." Steve grinned. "I pity the poor young man that gets up the courage to ask her out on a date."

"Not Funny. I do _not_ want to think about my baby girl dating. _EVER_."

Steve started to laugh but stopped when pain lanced across his left side. "Grace will be able to handle herself. You know she will. What about Kono? I know it's hard to get up here on crutches. How's she doing? You learn any more new words in Hawaiian?"

"A few that I tend to mangle beyond recognition when I attempt to repeat...Kono's good. Hating the hobbling around. Duke called her to tell her HPD had caught the loser."

"That's right, Duke's on the team. Man...good for him."

Danny nodded, and then sat back in the chair. He'd been watching Steve and the pain lines around the man's mouth had deepened, even as he lost color in his face. "If you're going to be able to convince Grace you're going to be all right, you should probably take another hit of pain meds and get some rest, McGarrett."

Steve blinked. "I look that bad, Williams?"

"Just this side of road kill." Danny stood up and made his way to the door. "Get some rest, I'll stop by with Grace later."


	45. Part Four, Zero, Two

Part Four, Zero, Two

"Uncle Steve!" Grace charged into the room and over to her honorary uncle sitting in the chair. Steve woke up from his cat nap at the sound of her voice.

"Kalaki." He smiled at her.

"Remember, Monkey, be extra gentle when you hug him." Danny said, from the doorway.

Grace nodded and gently hugged Steve. Danny did not bother to hide his smile as he watched.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Grace?" Steve replied.

"Do you remember when I was here with Danno before? When I told you the nuns at my school were praying for you?"

Steve shot a look at Danny, if there was ever a time when the look on Steve's face spoke volumes, this was it. He was _beyond_ confused.

"Danno said you probably wouldn't remember because of all the drugs and everything but I thought you might." Grace looked at Steve and waited for an answer.

Steve shook his head. "I don't remember it at all but that's very nice of the nuns at your school to pray for me. You can thank them for me."

"Okay. Are you feeling better?"

Steve smiled. "Yes, actually, I am. Thank you for asking." He eyed Danny for a moment. "How's your dad doing?" He lowered his voice just a touch. "You can tell me the whole truth."

"I'm **right** here." Danny protested.

Grace giggle. "It's hard to keep Danno out of trouble. He went to work when he shouldn't have and broke his shoulder again. His doctor wasn't very happy with him."

Steve _looked_ at Danny, who turned a beautiful shade of red.

"I didn't learn any new words this time though." Grace added.

Steve's eyebrows went up and he started to laugh. He was forced to stop because of a jolt of pain from his injured side.

"Are you okay, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

He took a breath and nodded. "I am, I will be. Tell me about school, what have you been doing?"

Grace grinned and started in on a recitation of the week's events. Somewhere between Geometry and Lewis and Clark, Steve dozed off. Danny, having, stepped into the hall to make a phone call, did not realize this until Grace came out and told him.

"Danno? Uncle Steve fell asleep."

Danny ended his conversation and walked back into the room. Sure enough, Steve was out like a light.

"Did I do that?" Grace asked.

Danny looked at his daughter and the concern on her young face. "No, pumpkin, you didn't. Your Uncle Steve is still on some pretty heavy duty drugs. He really _does_ want to hear what you have to say. You should have seen his face light up when you came into the room."

Grace nodded. "Okay. We should probably go then. Can I say good bye?"

"Of course. Let's wake him up first."

Danny came not quite within arm's reach and called Steve's name. He woke almost instantly from his doze.

"Uncle Steve? We're going to go and let you get some more sleep." Grace said.

Steve smiled at her. "Thank you for coming to see me."

Grace beamed and gently hugged him a second time.

Danny was following Grace out of the room when he heard Steve call him. "You stay right here." Danny told her. "Don't move an inch." She nodded and he turned and went back into the room.

"You called?"

"What happened?" Steve gestured at Danny's shoulder. "You really did what Grace said you did? You, Mr. By the Book went back to work _before_ you were allowed to?"

Danny sighed. "Busted by my own daughter. Yes, I did."

Steve snorted. "I don't ever want to hear about how _I'm_ the one just asking to break more bones ever again OR how _I_ never listen to the doctors."

Danny waved his hand at Steve and left.


	46. Part Four, Zero, Three

Part Four, Zero, Three

"My own child busts me in front of my boss." Danny said, pretending to sound upset. "Can you believe that?"

Grace giggled.

"What's this?" Chin asked, pulling the car away from the main entrance of the hospital. Even though his arm was still in a sling, he had been given permission to drive limited distances.

"Uncle Steve asked how Daddy had been and I told him that Daddy had rebroken his shoulder 'cause he went to work when he shouldn't have." Grace said.

"_And _that my doctor was NOT happy with me." Danny added.

Chin snorted. "Can't help ya there, brah. She's right."

Danny glared at him. "That's cold, Chin, cold."

"But true."

Danny made a noise of disapproval and promptly changed the subject. "When you see him, he's might ask what happened to all of us, again. He didn't ask this time but…"

Chin nodded. "Not surprised. He remember that Wo Fat is the reason he's still here?"

"Not really. I don't know if that will ever stick in his mind."

"Mr. Fat helped save Uncle Steve's life?" Grace asked.

Chin winced but not did not look at either Danny or Grace.

Danny turned, as best he could, to look at his daughter. "Gracie, how do you know about Mr. Fat?"

"He's donated a _**lot **_of stuff to the school."

"Have you seen him **at** the school?"

Grace nodded. "He had lunch at the school a couple of weeks ago. Well, he had lunch with the principal but it was in the lunch room with all of us."

Chin shot Danny a look as he drove down the street towards Steve's house. "Danny, relax…"

Danny glared at him in response.

"Monkey, has he ever talked to you, specifically?"

Grace shook her head. "No, sir. Is it a bad thing if he does?"

"Kalaki, your dad just doesn't want you talking to strangers by yourself, you know?" Chin said.

Grace nodded but frowned. "Is Mr. Fat a bad person? If he is, then why did he save Uncle Steve?"

Danny did not respond.

Chin pulled the SUV into the driveway of the McGarrett house and stopped. He turned and faced Grace. "We, all of us, just want to make sure you're safe at school. You can't be safe if you're talking to people your parents don't know, that's all, really."

Grace looked at her father, who, miracle of miracles, had managed to calm down, then back at Chin and nodded. "That makes sense."

Chin smiled at her. "Besides, do you _know_ the amount of trouble I'd be in if I let anything happen to you? It wouldn't be pretty."

Grace giggled again and all seemed to be forgotten.


	47. Part Four, Zero, Four

Part Four, Zero, Four

Steve heard the voice before he saw anything. It was the voice that grabbed his attention.

What the HELL was Wo Fat doing back at the hospital? Checking on him again?

Steve had been told, more than once that it was because of Wo Fat that he was alive. The man himself had visited him and corroborated the story but Steve just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact. There had to be another explanation.

The voice was coming closer. Steve moved to get out of bed. He had to get to the hallway. He was stopped by the medical devices still holding him in place.

Cursing under his breath, he detached himself from the IV, the pulse oximeter, the blood pressure cuff. Too much stuff holding him in place. His feet touched the cold, bare floor and he was on his way. He made it to the doorway, looking both ways.

_Where'd the voice go_?

There! To his left, the voice...he stepped into the hallway, intent on pursuit.

"Commander McGarrett! Where are you going?"

The voice of the nurse froze him in his tracks. He looked to the right and saw, not only the nurse but Dr. Takahashi as well, apparently fresh out of surgery, still wearing a scrub cap.

"I rather expected this, lieutenant." Dr. Takahashi said to the nurse. "I just expected it earlier."

The voice that had pulled Steve into the hallway grew closer and he was able to see the face attached to the voice. It wasn't Wo Fat.

_Great_.

"Commander, I'm curious as to where you were going as well. Care to enlighten us?" Dr. Takahashi asked. The nurse walked past Steve, into the room and over to the bed, silencing the alarms.

_Not particularly_.

"You've told me that you want me to get more exercise, sir." Steve replied.

A smile twitched at Dr. Takahashi's lips. "I did. However, that was intended for when someone was around to keep an eye on you."

He walked over to Steve and gestured at the room. Steve turned and went back into the room. The nurse was waiting for him. He climbed back into bed and 'allowed' himself to be reattached to everything. He looked up at Dr. Takahashi and noticed his scrub cap. It was printed with the logo of the University of Hawaii football team.

"Fan of the Warriors, sir?" Steve asked, gesturing to the cap.

Dr. Takahashi smiled and took the cap off. "Yes, actually. You?"

"Torn loyalties; Born and raised Hawai'ian but served in the Navy. As long as the Warriors and the Midshipmen aren't playing against each other, I'm good."

Dr. Takahashi nodded. "Let me guess, you played at Annapolis?"

"Occasionally. Mostly as a walk-on."

"You happened to catch me just after surgery I had come upstairs to check on someone else when you decided to go on your sojourn." Steve flushed. "While I'm here, let me check on my handiwork. Any problems, any pain?" Dr. Takahashi asked.

"No, sir. It itches but that's it." Steve replied.

"That's to be expected. It's healing quite nicely. Keep this up and you'll be heading home in the next week."

"Really?" Steve perked up instantly.

"Yes, really. However, you go on another unscheduled stroll and I'll make certain you're in a gown until you leave." The hospital frowns on tracking anklets. Am I making myself clear?"

Steve nodded.

"Good. I'm delighted you ARE walking around but not by yourself. Not yet."

Another nod. "I'll leave you be for now, Commander. I'll be by later."

"Yes, sir."

Much to Steve's surprise, he was tired. Tired enough to take a nap.

So, he did.


	48. Part Five, Zero, One

Part Five, Zero, One

Steve was sidelined for so long that he began looking for the little milestones to give him hope that he would be back at work, sooner or later. Being released from the hospital was the first. Being able to walk to the end of the street and back without getting winded was another milestone. Every visit to the doctor was yet another. The visit two weeks after Steve's release from the hospital and four weeks after the shooting was particularly good.

Dr. Takahashi was quite pleased to see how well Steve was progressing and if he was happy, then Steve was _really _happy. There were no signs of infection and very little pain. The wound-care nurse had noted the same things in her report.

"All right, Commander McGarrett. That's another exam done. You're doing better and better. Keep this up and one day soon, I will sign that most desired piece of paper."

Steve flushed. "You shouldn't taunt an injured man, Doc."

Dr. Takahashi smiled. "True, but I have to have my fun somewhere."

That got a sigh from Steve.

"I did, however, track down something you might be interested in seeing. It won't take long."

Curiosity won out over grumbling and Steve watched as Dr. Takahashi slipped a DVD into the player in the exam room and hit the 'play' button. A moment later, the good doctor appeared on screen, in the uniform, spelling his name for a gaggle of reporters.

Steve was fascinated. When the press conference footage ended a few moments later, Dr. Takahashi turned off the DVD player and turned back around to face Steve. "That was done the day you were admitted. In fact, it was done at the end of a very long day, which was started by operating on you." A most unhealthy shade of red began at Steve's neck and started to climb to his face. "That was the longest two minutes of my life to date. I hate public speaking, I really do. Don't do that to me again, Commander. Okay?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, sir. Did they get your name right?"

"If I remember correctly, yes. Kim is going to come and rebandage you and then I will meet you out front."

"Yes, sir."

By the time Steve made it to the front of the office, Dr. Takahashi was speaking with Mary, his current chauffeur. Dr. Takahashi saw Steve approaching and said "Ah, there he is. I was just telling your sister about my one and only TV appearance."

"You know what Dr. Takahashi? I think I might've seen it and not realized what I was watching." Mary said. "I had to drop what I was doing over on the big island and I have this memory of sitting in the airport, waiting to go standby and watching TV. Somebody in a Navy uniform was talking." She paused for a moment. "That's about all I remember. I was...focused on getting back to see Steve." She smiled at her brother, who had gone beet red, again.

"Completely understandable, Miss McGarrett. The Commander assures me he will not put me through such an ordeal again." Dr. Takahashi said.

Mary smile widened.

"I will see you next week, Commander. Pleasure to see you again, Miss McGarrett." Dr. Takahashi waved and walked back into the inner office.

"Just think, Big Brother, in another couple of weeks, you won't have to have me driving you around." Mary said.

Steve nodded. "Could be worse, could be Danny."

"I'm going to tell him you said that."


	49. Part Five, Zero, Two

Part Five, Zero, Two

It was a day five weeks in the making. The lone suspect in the ambush of both 5-0 and Wo Fat was to begin his trial that day. Steve and his team, along with Wo Fat and his people were going to be there. They would have had to have been dead not to be there. The fact that the case was coming to trial so quickly was, in and of itself, something of an oddity.

Murder trials, even capital murder trials, usually took months, even years to start, not weeks. There had been quite a bit of public, and private, 'discussion' that Governor Jameson had used her power and influence to get such a speedy trial date. Regardless, on the appointed date and the appointed hour, Steve, along with the rest of his team, were seated in the observer's gallery, waiting for the trial to begin. Mary, seated on Steve's left, kept looking at him every few minutes. He had been in the doghouse with her ever since his attempt at swimming in the ocean two weeks before.

Seated on Steve's right were Danny, Chin and Kono, each still recovering from their own injuries. Kono was still on crutches and would be for another two weeks. He shot a sidelong glance at all of them and almost, but not quite, sighed. He still had a hard time understanding what had happened.

The fact that it had been his own impulsiveness that had caused their injuries did not and would never sit well with him. The fact that Wo Fat had saved his life was something that he didn't think he would ever understand.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Steve announced, standing up.

He got a glare from Mary but before she could say anything, Chin stood up. "Good idea. I'll come with you. Keep you out of trouble." He grinned at Mary, who smiled in response.

Wo Fat and his 'entourage' entered the courtroom while Steve and Chin were gone. Wo Fat was still recovering from his own wounds as evidenced by his use of a silver topped wooden cane. With him was a tall, shapely Asian woman and a youngish man the woman was pushing in a wheelchair. The man appeared to be there by sheer force of will, his pale complexion in stark contrast to both Wo Fat and the woman.

Heads turned and a ripple of voices swept through the courtroom as the three made their way to the front of the gallery.

Kono's gaze was riveted to the woman. Danny noticed and asked "Kono? What's going on?"

She nodded towards the woman. "She's the one who pulled me out of the line of fire."

Danny looked, watching the woman maneuver the wheelchair into position. She looked up at that moment and caught Danny's eye, the faintest trace of a smile graced her face.

"When did they get here?" Steve's voice came from over and behind Kono's head.

She looked up and saw him staring fixedly at Wo Fat. "He just came in, boss."

Wo Fat must have sensed he was being talked about for he turned his head and met Steve's gaze. He gave Steve a light nod, then turned his attention back towards the two people with him.

"Steve? C'mon and sit down." Mary said. He looked down at her, then did as she asked.

"I'm fine." He answered her unspoken question.

She snorted before telling him what Kono had said about the woman with Wo Fat. He nodded, glanced at the woman, then returned his gaze to Wo Fat.

Another twenty minutes passed before the judge came into courtroom. Steve, newly returned from yet another walk, muttered "Finally" as he sat down.

But the trial did not begin. Instead of sitting down, the judge said "Thank you all for coming but our guest of honor has decided to meet his maker on his own terms. Case dismissed." He turned and walked back into his chambers.

The announcement spread from one end of the courtroom to the other lightening fast, a babble of voices rising in volume as everyone in the courtroom spoke at once.

Steve was stunned. He exchanged looks with his team before directing his gaze to Wo Fat.

Again, Wo Fat seemed to sense Steve's gaze and returned the look. He quirked an eyebrow, then turned his attention back to the man and woman with him.

"He did it." Steve said, looking at the others. "As sure as I'm sitting here, he had the guy killed."

"And?" Chin asked.

"So?" Kono said.

"Your point?" Danny said.

"That's a bad thing?" Mary asked.

Steve sighed. He knew they were right but still...

The crowd in the gallery had thinned out considerably by then giving the woman pushing the wheelchair ample room. The trio passed Steve and company with nary a word spoken.

Steve shook his head, stood and said, to no one in particular "Ready to fight your way to the car?"


	50. Part Five, Zero, Three

Part Five, One, Three

_"There was a stunning twist to a story we've been covering for the past month. The trial of the lone suspect accused in the attempted murder of the head of Hawaii 5-0, Cmdr. Steve McGarrett and prominent businessman Wo Fat, set to start this morning, ended before it even began. Rick Jaynes died on the way to the courthouse. A cause of death has not been released. No defendant means no trial. Both Cmdr. McGarrett and Mr. Fat declined our requests for comment. So ends this very public story in a very strange way." _

The news reporter went silent when Mai pushed the 'mute' button on the TV remote, a self-satisfied smile curving her lip. Real justice had been carried out this morning, not this country's idea of justice. Now things could begin to return to normal. They wouldn't be until Xiong was 100% recovered but it was a start.

Wo came into the room and sat down next to her. "You've heard?"

"I have." She replied, gesturing at the TV set.

"So, you understand why all three of us had to be there this morning?"

Mai focused one of her fiercest glares on her nephew. "Simply because I understand, it does not mean I approve."

He nodded, then stood and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Mai."

"Good night, Wo."

THE END!


	51. Bonus Scene 1

Bonus Scene #1:

Wo Fat had settled into his chair at the Pacific Club, looking forward to a nice lunch followed by, perhaps a round of golf. He hadn't been able to play since the ambush six weeks ago. Today was the day. He no longer required the use of a cane and looked forward to being able to swing a club again. All thoughts of his golf game vanished, however, the moment Cmdr. McGarrett sat down across the table from him.

"Good afternoon, Commander. You're looking far better than the last time I saw you. Care for something to drink?"

A waiter appeared, as if by magic. Cmdr. McGarrett shook his head, so, Wo ordered a drink and sent the waiter on his way.

"If you're not here for the food and drink, why are you here?"

"Why did you do it?" Cmdr. McGarrett asked. He didn't appear to be angry or annoyed, just confused.

"Do what?"

The waiter reappeared with Wo's drink, set it down and left.

"Why did you save my life?"

Wo studied the commander for a long moment, unsure of what to say. "Is it that difficult to believe that I would do such a thing?"

"Yes."

Wo snorted. "I will keep that in mind. As I told you before, I am completely capable of being merciful. You needed help and I gave it. That's all there is to it."

Cmdr. McGarrett did not reply. At the same time, the host was making his way over to Wo's table. Apparently, Cmdr. McGarrett had come in when the front door was unoccupied. Wo waved the man away.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat? Everything is fresh out of the ocean." Wo said.

Cmdr McGarrett looked at him for another long moment, then stood and left as quiet as he came. The host again headed in Wo's direction but again, Wo waved him away. There was no need for an apology or an explanation. Cmdr. McGarrett just required a bit more time to adjust to the idea of why he was still among the living.


End file.
